


You Filled Every Piece Of My Heart

by StrawberrySmell



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Lee Jeno, Drinking, Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Na Jaemin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmell/pseuds/StrawberrySmell
Summary: University fresher Jeno realises that you don’t need to be a stereotypical alpha to find an omega who will love you. All he needs is his missing puzzle piece.(Basically Jeno is a very timid alpha and Jaemin will happily do the courting)Rating and tags will change as I update!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 63
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I’m new to ao3 so be gentle with me I just love nomin to much not to write about it! 
> 
> The start will be slow build because I wanted to set out the characters but I’m so impatient so once it picks up it’ll be exponential! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Jeno-ah are you ready to head out?” Renjun’s voice flitted up the stairs. 

Jeno raised his head from where it was rested next to bongsik as he had been giving her some love and proceeded to call out in a croaked tone “coming injunie”. He stood up and attempted to wipe the stubborn tortoiseshell and white fur off his trousers to no avail. Turning to leave he grabbed his bag, gave one last proclamation of love to his babies, and left. 

Jeno had chosen a university close to his pack house as he was a home body (and he couldn’t bear to be away from his cats). Renjun’s pack house was less than half an hour away from Jeno’s but Renjun still insisted on moving in to a university accommodation block to get the ‘true university experience’ whatever that entailed.   
Jeno had only known Renjun for a few months as he met him when he got into Seoul national university as Johnny’s mate Ten was previously in Renjun’s pack and knew he had also gotten in. Since then Ten had arranged for them to meet and they grew quite close despite being wildly different!  
As the volume of Renjun’s shout had indicated he was stood at the bottom of the stairs in Jeno’s pack house scrolling through his phone. He looked up as Jeno reached the bottom of the stairs  
“Ready to head off?” 

“I’m just going to say bye to Donghae hyung” 

Jeno rounded the corner and headed into the kitchen where donghae was sat with his mate Eunhyuk eating brunch with a few of the members of the pack. Donghae stood up to pull Jeno into a crushing hug   
“have fun my baby! Remember freshers week is all about opening up making friends and having fun” 

“I know I know I’ll try my best” Jeno responded embarrassment flushing his cheeks. Donghae was Jeno’s older brother however the 14 year age gap meant he was always more of a baby to Donghae than a brother. 

Renjun stood in the doorway a grin adorning his face as the brothers turned to him. 

“Now renjun you better look after little Jeno he is a fragile boy” Donghae bantered much to Jeno’s mortification. Being an alpha Jeno was expected to be strong and independent however, he showed far less of these behaviours than his brother and his mate who where both betas. Jeno had the alpha build - wide shoulders, strong arms, well set jaw, etc. But the moment you reached his fearful doe eyes the illusion broke down and the soft and timid personality shone through. 

Throughout school he’d faced criticism from his peers about his lack of dominance. He was never bullied as such because people loved his mild charm (and feared his pack but that’s another story) but he did grow to befriend mainly betas as they matched his temperament and were less judgmental then alphas his age. Renjun was one of the first betas Jeno met who wasn’t calming, not in a bad way, he was simply too high energy and expressed most of his affection through violence. Though he could be coaxed into tranquility with a movie and snacks which was Jeno’s number one bribery method to gain cuddles. 

Renjun didn’t respond to Donghae but instead threw him a knowing smile took Jeno’s arm and steered them from the house. Renjun was prepared to rant about every aspect of student life as if he hadn’t just moved into his flat two days ago but Jeno was content with the chatter it calmed his nerves. 

Jeno may have put way too much thought into his outfit for a day of walking about and sitting in useless introductory lectures but who could blame him it was his first day of uni. Jeno picked out a blue and green striped jumper and simple black slacks he wore a shirt under the jumper as the September weather was a little bleak. Renjun had dressed similarly but his jumper was orange and beige striped their similar style was a comfort to Jeno. 

The walk to the uni was around 15 minutes and with Renjun’s constant chattering Jeno found the time passed like it was only 5 minutes. Once the arrived on campus the walked to the student union and agreed on it being a meeting point for after their introductory lectures. 

Sadly Renjun and Jeno didn’t do the same subject. Renjun was studying languages and Jeno reading economics but at least they can walk together and grab lunch and other breaks that cross over together. 

“I’ll see you later Jeno-ah try and make a friend or two while I’m gone” 

“You too Injunie meet here at 1 and head back for lunch?” 

“Sure thing” Renjun said as he turned to walk down to the languages building.

In turn Jeno turned and walked towards the main university auditorium where his introduction to economics lecture would be held. Once he arrived he saw that there were packs of papers separated by academic tutor and quickly found his own detailing the timetable for the week and an overview of the modules. 

The lecture itself was about as interesting as a two hour lecture introducing you to a subject which you chose and previously studied could be. Jeno was thoroughly bored he had chosen a seat in the middle far enough from the front while also not being too close to the rowdy group at the back. No one had sat next to him exactly because there was enough space not to. He assumed he looked a little intimidating because no omegas or betas sat on his row. Jeno was surprised at how equally split the group seemed to be in terms of alphas, betas, and omegas as his sixth form had been alpha dominated. 

Jeno couldn’t tell exactly what people where by just looking at them but he’d grasped a rough idea based on build and mannerisms. Most of the rowdy groups were alphas for example and the keen people at the front tended to be betas though groups were integrated to an extent. 

About the most exciting event of the lecture was a group of around six guys who arrived 20 minutes into the lecture and walked nearly the whole length of the auditorium to the back. Jeno envied their carefree nature as not a single one was concerned with their tardy behaviour. What shocked him most was that the group wasn’t a boisterous alpha pack but instead they were mostly omegas and betas chatting and laughing as they passed Jeno. It was intimidating how self confident they appeared but he found himself strangely attracted to it. 

Following his two hours of boredom (luckily his only contact hours of the day) he met up with Renjun who had made several friends in his introduction lecture and introduced them to Jeno. One of them was staying in the same accommodation block as Renjun and they agreed they would join him and some others to go out that night. 

On the walk back to Jeno’s house to get lunch Renjun was none stop talking about the tall alpha who’d invited them out. His name was Lucas and he was so unbelievably tall it terrified Jeno but he seemed like a kind guy and Renjun trusted (read was obsessed) with him so that was something. Jeno was trying to be a good friend but he was a little worried about clubbing now that he was a uni student. Would it be different? 

At least he’s be less self conscious once he had a few drinks and he’d be with a big group from Renjun’s accommodation so hopefully he’d have fun. Though he wasn’t any good at flirting and getting with people which was often the expected behaviour in a club.


	2. Awkward Club Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Renjun go out clubbing but the night doesn’t end well for Jeno. At least he got to see the intriguing omega again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you like the update! It was a bit rushed so sorry it’s not great I promise I’m just bad at slow build! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy more awkward Jeno!

Renjun’s arm looped over Jeno’s shoulder as he lead him towards his accommodation. They’d spent the afternoon picking out an outfit which Renjun deemed good enough to club in. The first freshers week club night was back to school. Renjun believed was an idiotic idea and Jeno agreed. 

They’d picked out the tightest black jeans Jeno owned with rips on the knees and thighs. Jeno hadn’t worn them in years as he thought they were far too tight. Renjun said despite the school theme a shirt would be far to formal and instead chose a simple white t-shirt which satisfied Jeno as his look wasn’t too flashy. Following this they ‘raided’ the packs alcohol stocks with the help of Heechul hyung. They took a bottle of Smirnoff vodka, a pack of Pringles, and Jeno’s clothes and headed to Renjun’s flat after a light dinner. 

They got ready in Renjun’s room together dressing and doing a little makeup at Renjun’s insistence to brighten Jeno’s skin and darken his eyes to give a ‘more sultry look’. Once they were ready to Renjun’s standard he lead Jeno out to the main social area of his block of flats with the snacks and alcohol in hand. 

Lucas was already sat on one of the sofas looking straight off the catwalk with a smaller looking alpha. Renjun ran over to Lucas to sit beside him on the sofa while Jeno stood by awkwardly. Luckily the other alpha smiled defusing the tension.  
“Hi I’m Mark, I live a couple of floors down but Lucas and I are in the same pack”

Jeno smiled back trying to keep his confidence while feeling uncomfortable “I’m Jeno Renjun and I are friends” 

“Nice to meet you dude” he replied with a wide grin “bro let’s start drinking!” He said turning to Lucas. 

Lucas took the vodka bottle from Renjun’s clutches stood up and went to the cupboard to grab the bottle of cola. He started portioning out shots of vodka into assorted glasses and topping them off with coke. Jeno had ended up with his drink in a mug but at the end of the day it was better than nothing and he proceeded to take a sip of the dubiously strong vodka coke. 

They got onto the conversation of mates somehow and Jeno found out that Mark was already mated.  
“Wow you mated so young” Jeno blurted out of shock 

“Ye people say that but you just know when you’ve found the one. My mate Donghyuck is the light of my life so I just knew” Mark replied with a flushed expression. 

Jeno craved finding the light of his life someone to be his other half but from his experience there was no one out there to complete his puzzle. Lucas lifted the odd mood by claiming he would find some others who they could spice up their pre-drinking. 

A small group from the accommodation joined them in drinks and they played a few drinking games however, there wasn’t enough time for anything big. They had about ten minutes before the time they’d agreed to leave so Renjun took the vodka from Lucas and poured Jeno and himself some shots. Jeno loved the simplicity of shots and how quickly he’d be hit by the alcohol when it mattered. 

The club was far more packed and wild now that the university term had started. When Jeno had first turned 18 he’d been to the clubs in this area and they’d been far more subdued with less sexual tension thrumming through the building.  
In the middle of the dance floor dressed like a group of models were the group of guys he saw from his introductory lecture. Though it was not all of the members of the group and Jeno’s vision was hazy he immediately recognised the intriguing omega. The lights were flashing so brightly but Jeno was certain his hair was blonde but now it definitely looked blue. With him was the only alpha from his previous group a lanky boy with a young face who was certainly not enthralled by intro to economics.

The group was dancing in the middle two of the omegas from the group danced provocatively hyping each other up. Mark pointed at the omega with dark brown hair who was currently clinging on to the blue haired omega and shouting the lyrics  
“That’s my mate Donghyuck. He’s a little bit on the wild side when it comes to the pack members”  
Jeno flushed knowing Mark had spotted him ogling the pair. He chose to nod instead of respond as he wasn’t sure he could shout loud enough to not be awkward. Jeno gave one last glance to the two and realised he must have been to obvious because his eyes met those of the beautiful blue haired omega. He looked away right after however the boys fox like eyes had flustered him enough. Jeno looked round in an attempt to find Renjun in vain. He chose to stick with Mark and the other three guys from Renjun’s accommodation who were dancing near the bar. 

Jeno only went to the bathroom to pee for a minute however, he managed to lose his group. He looked to the dance floor only to catch sight of the blue haired omega grinding on a sporty looking alpha who he turned round and proceeded to snog the living daylights out of. Jeno averted his gaze trying to find a familiar face instead he was greeted with the sight of Renjun clinging on to Lucas at they both went at each other. He felt isolated at that moment and all to fast the music felt too grating on his nerves and he began to feel sick. Jeno knew he was probably being dramatic because his rut was approaching and he was always more sensitive at this time. 

Choosing to just walk home and text Renjun that he was rather than to attempt an awkward conversation with his preoccupied friend. It felt sad walking out of the club by himself but he knew the 10 minute walk back home well after several trips to this club in the past. It was moments like this where Jeno was glad he was an alpha so at least he could comfortably and safely walk home alone. 

Waking the next morning Jeno felt no better than he had when he fell asleep even though he downed an entire pint of water. Luckily, he still had two hours till pre-sessional maths and then his module discussion with his personal tutor. Jeno snuggled with Seol on his bed even though it made his eyes puffy - he was too hungover to care.  
He tried to eat a good breakfast but he was feeling too sick to stomach more than a toasted bagel and some fruit. He checked his phone and Renjun had texted him to say he got back safely and he let him know they were going out again tonight. Jeno hadn’t had a great night last night but was convinced this evening would be far better as it was at his preferred club. 

-

Jeno had enjoyed the second night more the music was better and the club itself was superior. His hangover was making him sluggish and grumpy (though it was probably aided by his oncoming rut). Donghae cooked him a heavy breakfast of eggs, bacon, beans, toast, mushrooms, and hash browns. Though like yesterday he didn’t really feel like eating. Jeno thought it would be rude when his brother put all the effort in.  
“Trust me Jeno-ah a big breakfast is the best hangover cure” he commented while placing a big glass of squash on the table. 

“I’ll try my best thanks hyung” 

Jeno struggled at first but Donghae was definitely right the more he ate and hydrated the better he felt! Jeno had to go into uni today to meet his peer mentor and finalise his module choice with his tutor. He was going to meet Renjun afterwards and explore the student union and apply for some societies. 

-

His peer mentor was nice enough and he gave Jeno some advice on societies and hopefully he could be useful on his course as well. Jeno’s chat with his tutor was far shorter than he thought so to pass time he decided he would sit in one of the student union rooms. Renjun had a lecture ending in around half an hour so Jeno picked an nice table in the corner and scrolled through his phone. There was probably a better use of his time but Jeno was tired from all the social interaction and decided it was better to just wind down for 30 minutes. 

After around ten minutes of waiting Jeno saw a figure plonk down to sit opposite him at his table. Which was odd as he was sure there was loads of space. As Jeno looked up from his phone the first thing that struck him was the boys electric blue hair. The omega from his introduction to economics lecture was sat opposite him with a wide grin on his face. (So he hadn’t been wrong in the club he did have blue hair now). He was certain it was him even with the hair colour change his bright smile was the same.

“Hey my name’s Jaemin, I was just wondering...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cliffhanger! Not really we all know where it’s gonna go.
> 
> Feel free to correct any mistakes and give constructive criticism x 
> 
> Fingers crossed I keep a good update schedule!


	3. Lunch With Jaemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno gets cornered by a very flirtatious Jaemin. 
> 
> At home his pack mates and hyungs Johnny and Ten want to know all about his university experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this new update! 
> 
> This is much better than chapter 2 in my opinion   
> Jaemin is just the biggest flirt in my opinion and Jeno is just an adorable shy boy.

“Hey my name’s Jaemin, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch together?” 

Jeno felt his heart in his throat. How was he supposed to respond he’d been asked out a few times but generally once omegas and betas realised he wasn’t assertive their interest dwindled. This omega was stunningly beautiful and his confidence made Jeno so anxious that he was blushing. He’d eaten a big brunch and hadn’t planned on having lunch but if he said no wouldn’t that give the wrong impression to the ethereal omega. 

Jeno had clearly been taking far longer than he thought to answer Bea cause the other was looking at him expectantly. 

“You can say no. I won’t be offended. I just wanted someone to chat too, my friends are busy and you seemed like you wanted to talk to me - or at least stare at me” Jaemin’s bright chuckle did nothing to calm Jeno’s nerves he really had been caught staring too many times at an omega way out of his league. 

“I’ve already eaten” Jeno mumbled dumbly. Of all of the options for responses that’s all he could offer. 

“But you can still sit with me while I eat? Or if you are really opposed I can eat by myself” 

“I’ll sit with you” Jeno responded far too quickly a flush spreading on his cheeks.

“That’s what I thought! Now wait here pretty boy” Jaemin said turning to walk out of the room. Jeno was freaking out was he being flirted with? Did he need to be more alpha like and say he wasn’t pretty?

Jaemin returned a minute later carrying a small bag from the student union food shop. He sat opposite Jeno at the two person table pulling out a sandwich and two cartons of chocolate milk. He nudged one towards Jeno who was sitting in his chair like a dear in the headlights. 

“You look like you’d enjoy chocolate milk” Jaemin glanced up at Jeno for a reaction. Jeno’s mind was going a mile a minute was this a test do normal alphas not accept chocolate milk was he meant to offer it to Jaemin. 

“Look honey it’s not a problem if you don’t want it just say so! Don’t be so scared honestly what am I going to do with you. You look like you walked straight out of one of my wet dreams and yet you’ve only spoken four words while we’ve sat here. You’re making me think I’ve lost my flirting skills.” 

Jaemin’s frank words had done nothing to calm Jeno’s frantic heart beat. He knew he had to get out a response before he offended the other boy. 

“I do like chocolate milk” Jeno whispered in a vain attempt to appease the rambling Jaemin. 

“Wonderful drink up then! And what can I call you pretty boy or would you rather I stuck to pet names?” 

Jeno was sure he was blushing all the way down to his toes by this point. Jaemin’s candid speech was honestly one of the most confusing and arousing things Jeno had witnessed. He cleared his throat and took a sip of the milk before answering. 

“My name is Lee Jeno.” 

“Honestly you are too cute what am I going to do” Jaemin responded watching him with fascination as he ate his sandwich. 

Jeno and Jaemin chatted for a while and Jeno found out Jaemin did a joint honers subject and so he was reading politics as well as economics. Which is apparently why he had a big group with him for intro to economics because they had been together for the politics intro.

Also Jeno discovered the lanky alpha didn’t even go to the university. He was one of Jaemin’s pack mates called Jisung and because he had no classes at school that morning Jaemin dragged him along. Which definitely explained his young face and disinterest in the subject. Jeno didn’t ask how Jisung got into the club - he assumed he was old for the year - he didn’t want to seem like a creep admitting to watching Jaemin and his group dance. 

Jaemin wiped the edges of his mouth smacked his lips and picked up all the rubbish. Jeno watched a he walk to the bins and decipher which rubbish went in each bin. He came back to the table and picked up his bag. 

“It was nice meeting you Jeno but I’ve got to sort my module choices see you around.” Jaemin brought his hand to his lips and made an exaggerated motion of blowing a kiss with a wink. 

Jaemin’s actions made Jeno squirm the bright flush once again reaching his face satisfying Jaemin who left with a wide smirk. 

Jeno was too busy internally freaking out that he didn’t see Renjun approaching him at speed. 

“You have to tell me everything that just happened. Oh my god what did I just witness! Isn’t he the guy in Lucas’ pack? He danced with Donghyuck right?” 

Jeno wasn’t ready for Renjun’s onslaught of questions and only replied with a simple  
“I honestly don’t know Injunie” 

“Can’t believe you were picking up boys when you were meant to be meeting me.” 

“I wasn’t picking up boys” Jeno whined  
embarrassment flooding his body. 

“Let’s just go to the societies fair I’ll grill you about this later” Renjun added with a smile. 

-

Jeno had been a little overwhelmed by all of the societies but he’d signed up for the interest lists of dance, acting, and music as these were his hobbies. Renjun had signed up for a plethora of societies because he was excited by half the options. He was still passionately chattering about the opportunities when they arrived back at Jeno’s pack house. 

Johnny and his mate Ten were sat at the kitchen table when the pair arrived home. 

“Jeno-ah, Renjunie I’m glad I got to catch you. How have you found your first three days of uni?” Ten asked looking up from his work. 

“Hey Ten hyung, Johnny hyung university is going okay though I haven’t had any actual lectures yet! How was your trip?” Jeno asked. 

Johnny moved the paper he was reading and looked at Jeno  
“The trip was good it was nice to have some quality time with my Tennie without any work. Thanks for asking” Ten proceeded to send Johnny a pointed gaze and turn the conversation straight back to Jeno. 

“Now Jeno I know you’re just changing the subject. Renjun don’t let me down give me all the juicy details is Jeno finally getting some now he’s at uni?” 

“Oh my god Ten hyung I completely forgot to tell you. Jeno betrayed me today he was meant to be meeting me but instead he was flirting with an omega” Renjun was practically grinning like the Cheshire Cat at his proclamation. 

Jeno huffed “I wasn’t flirting.” 

“This is perfect news Jeno-ah what’s his name? Did you ask him to help you with your rut?” Jeno spluttered at Ten’s suggestion. It was just like Johnny and Ten to tell him he should be having more sex they always encouraged him to have help through his ruts. 

“Hyung you know my ruts aren’t like that please don’t say things like that” Jeno whined he was so embarrassed about having this discussion in front of Renjun. 

Jeno’s ruts weren’t a sexually fuelled rampage like some alphas instead he spent three or four days feeling miserable and ill just wanting comfort (and the occasional wank sue him). 

“We know Jeno-ah Ten’s just teasing because it’s coming up. Now sit down and tell us all about this boy” Johnny said sending a warning gaze at his sex obsessed mate. 

Jeno flushed as he recounted the encounter. As he told it back he realised how awkward he’d been in-front of the glowing omega. Ten’s evil grin never fell from his face at any point during his story but it only widened as Jeno drew it to a close by re-enacting Jaemin’s wink and flying kiss. 

After the group absorbed his re-enactment Ten piped up “I’d love to meet this mysteriously flirty Jaemin boy! When is he coming over?” 

Jeno scowled at him.

“I’m going to go and see my cats so if you have any reasonable questions you know where I’ll be”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pace is picking up a bit! 
> 
> Sorry for making Ten a bit pushy he’s just the prefect character for it in my mind! Also I had no idea how to end this chapter so I just chose my favourite escape plan - CATS!
> 
> Corrections and constructive criticism welcome x
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Fingers crossed updates will be daily this week!


	4. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno’s enjoying his relaxing day off only for it to be disrupted by a certain someone.
> 
> He’s not complaining he just doesn’t know how to handle this scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> I tried to add some recent events in so see if you can spot those! They are just being too cute at the moment I can’t take it!

The door bell was ringing through the house. Jeno ignored it as he wasn’t expecting anyone or any deliveries and the other members of the pack were home. Jeno had nothing on today as he already chose his modules and there were no introductions scheduled. Because Wednesday was the university night off he hadn’t been drinking the night before and was revelling in his lack of hangover. 

Jeno was having a chill day with the cats who had been giving him lots of love after yesterday. He had shown Renjun out and grumpily trudged upstairs after his conversation with Ten and Johnny. He’d briefly seen Johnny who’d been talking to Donghae and Siwon in the kitchen when Jeno grabbed his breakfast. Since then he’d just spent his time upstairs with Seol, Nal, and Bongsik cuddled up watching the latest episode of a drama he was hooked on. 

From his room Jeno could hear Donghae letting someone into the house and taking them into the living room. He caught snippets of the conversation like “I’ve heard all about you” and “I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you” but he wasn’t really focusing so he ignored it. Jeno was shocked out of his state of relaxation by his brother shouting for him up the stairs. 

“Jeno-ah we have a guest! Come down and say hello” 

He crawled out of bed and attempted to brush of the mixture of cat fur and honey butter crisps stuck to his hoodie. Surprisingly he managed to get most of the debris off and make sure his hair wasn’t in a state of disarray quick enough that Donghae was still at the base of the stairs as he approached. Jeno paid no mind to Donghae’s wide grin until he rounded the corner. Sitting looking as handsome as ever was Jaemin. The omega looked unbearably good in a simple white hoodie and light wash jeans. 

Jeno gave himself a quick once over to check his own blue, yellow, and red hoodie wasn’t looking too scruffy before walking fully into the living room. Jaemin smiled up at Jeno with sparkling eyes

“Hey Jeno I assumed you didn’t have any lectures today because I had nothing economics related. So I asked Lucas to ask Renjun where you were staying and after I found out you live in this area I wanted to ask if you could show me around?” 

Jeno stared back at Jaemin with his wide almond eyes. 

“S-sure” was all he could stutter in return. 

“Come on then you have lots to show me” he said while looping his arm through Jeno’s dragging him towards the door. Jeno grabbed his phone off the counter. He popped his head round the kitchen door to say bye only to be greeted with his pack mates giving him thumbs up and wolf whistles. Jeno turned to face Jaemin in entrance to the house already feeling the blush in his cheeks and the heat around his collar. 

-

During their walk around the shopping area near the uni and Jeno’s house they chatted about lots of odd things. Jeno began to gain the confidence to talk about himself rather than just listening to Jaemin. He’d told the omega about his cats and how much he loved them even though he was allergic. He also mentioned that Donghae who had greeted Jaemin was his older brother. 

As per their last encounter Jaemin easily chatted about many things. Jeno discovered that his hair was blue because of a bet he’d lost on Monday. He also learnt that Jaemin was part of a very large pack who lived about an hour from the university. 

“It’s the main reason we all live in university accommodation. The commute is just too long and also we want to have wild nights. A good night out is easier when you’re closer and you don’t have to worry about your overbearing pack mates!” Jaemin confessed with a smile. 

Jeno walked Jaemin around the main areas of town which he knew well. He showed Jaemin the main shopping centre and his favourite costume shop for Halloween outfits. They’d bought cookies from the shop on the ground floor when Jaemin admitted to having a sweet tooth. He’d shown him the main square which was currently undecorated but held the Christmas markets etc.

Jeno loved to watch Jaemin’s face as it broke into a wide grin but he’d blush profusely when Jaemin would turn to catch his gaze. Occasionally The omegas eyes would flick down to his lips making him turn away from embarrassment. 

On the walk back to Jeno’s pack house they walked side by side talking and laughing. Jaemin’s hand brushed passed his as they walked Jeno quickly moved his hand to avoid awkwardness after the mistake. However, Jaemin stopped and looked at Jeno who followed suit turning to look at the blue haired boy. The omega had his hand outstretched as an offering blushing Jeno held out his hand so they could hold hands. The pair strolled down Jeno’s street with flushed cheeks and intertwined fingers. 

Jaemin turned to him as they got to the door “Jeno-ah I know you get nervous about this kind of thing but I’ve had such a fun time chatting to you and I want to get to know you even better. You don’t have to say now but I wanted to know if you’d let me court you properly? The more I talk to you the more I want to know and I’d just love to show you how serious I am” 

Jeno was not only taken aback by Jaemin’s words but also the blush on his cheeks (he’d never seen Jaemin embarrassed or anxious). 

“Isn’t that the alphas job” Jeno asked shyly

“Only when the alpha is the one looking to woo the other! In our case I want to woo you so it’s my job to court you” Jaemin replied far more comfortably. 

Jeno smiled and looked down to see where both of Jaemin’s hands had come to hold his own. He felt a boost from the contact and the love he was being shown.

“My rut is coming up” Jeno said shyly “after it’s over you can start courting me properly if you want to” Jeno finished in a rush realising how his first statement could be interpreted. 

“I’d love to baby. I’ll start planning now so that I can shower you in gifts when it’s up” Jaemin said brightly and Jeno’s heart swelled this boy was unbelievably sweet and understanding. 

“I’ll look forward to it then” he answered as he walked into his house turning one last time to wave goodbye to Jaemin. 

The moment the door was closed Jeno felt eyes on him and turned to find he was cornered by his pack mates and a confused looking Nal. His pack mates (mostly Donghae and Ten) were probing him for information on his ‘date’. Nal stood on the stairs watching the older members fawn over Jeno. Jeno looked up at the cat shooting him a glare for being a traitor leaving him at the mercy of interrogation with no back up or escape. 

-

On Friday night Jeno went out with Renjun, Lucas, Mark, and Chenle one of Renjun’s pack mates. The group was smaller than the other nights they’d been out but they all gelled together so the conversations at pre drinks had a better flow. 

When they got into the club they congregated in the lower floor seating area. That sat sipping on their drinks that they didn't need because they were already tottering all over the place (but they were free with an entry ticket so why not). 

After a few minutes of chatting someone came up behind them and scared Mark by jumping at him. Jeno realised very quickly that it was just Donghyuck his mate who was now softly petting marks hair in reassurance. Donghyuck had brought his whole group with him which to drunk Jeno’s horror but simultaneously delight included a stunning and sexy Jaemin. 

Even drunk Jeno was left dumb struck as the blue haired omega perched to sit next to him in the plush red love seat. Jaemin’s drink sloshed in his hand as he sat some of it spilling onto the already tacky fabric of the chair. He downed the drink in one once he was comfortably seated by Jeno. Jaemin rested on his shoulder for a second regaining his balance and the loudly shouted that he wanted to dance. 

Jaemin gripped Jeno’s hand and looped his arm through Jisung’s encouraging everyone to follow suit and head to the main dance floor. 

They were all crammed together in the packed night club dancing with more writhing and grinding than actual dexterity. Jisung was filming with his phone while stumbling and being shoved trying to get a good video for his snapchat story. The flash of Jisung’s phone lit up Jeno just as his red jacket fell from his shoulders and caught on his elbows. Underneath he was wearing a tank top because the club was too hot and sweaty for long sleeves. 

Jaemin reaches out for his arm and pulled him close only to yell “OH SEXY” right into Jeno’s ear. Jeno tried to give him a glare for the comment but Jaemin simply pulled him closer by looping his arms round Jeno’s neck. The alpha wasn't sure whether it was the position he was in or the alcohol but he felt incredibly flushed. Jeno looked round to check no one was watching him but one if the blue haired omegas hands came up to his chin and forces him into eye contact. 

“Don’t look at anyone else Jeno-ah just look at me” he whispered right into Jeno’s ear pulling his arms so they were resting right at his waist. They danced a little like that - Jaemin’s arms around his neck Jeno’s around the omegas waist. Maybe the alcohol was giving him courage or he was just extra needy because of his rut but Jeno pressed his face into Jaemin’s neck breathing in his sent. The omegas sent had notes of chocolate and rich fruity syrups it was so sweet Jeno just wanted to lean down a little more and kiss the skin. 

So he did. 

Taking the omega by surprise he kissed at the junction between his neck and collarbone enticing a whine out of Jaemin. 

“Now now Jeno come and dance with me properly we can’t have our first kiss here” Jaemin chastised loudly into his ear bringing him back to the situation. Jeno took a step back but was flung forward again by the crowd. Jaemin took the alphas left hand into his own left hand as he twisted himself round so that Jeno’s chest was pressed to his back. Even with the alcohol Jeno couldn’t help his embarrassment at the position as he now felt every move Jaemin made pressed against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I hope you enjoyed it I’m definitely ramping up the pace I know! I had no excuse for Jaemin turning up at Jeno’s house but I think it’s something he’d do so it works. 
> 
> Sorry it was late I’ve been a mess today! 
> 
> Constructive criticism and corrections welcome (especially with my proof reading being so awful because it’s 2:30am) x


	5. Jeno’s Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno goes into rut and he’s feeling worse than usual and he doesn’t know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> NCT DREAM Ridin’ first win!!! I’m so proud of them! 
> 
> I hope you like this update! 
> 
> Jeno is a pretty unconventional alpha so despite his rut the maturity rating isn’t changing! (Yet)

Jeno’s rut started on the Saturday morning which was thoroughly unideal as the discomfort of his rut wasn’t aided by his killer hangover. Jeno spent the first few hours of the morning drinking lots of water and enjoying the way his clothes held Jaemin’s sent. 

After spending Saturday mostly sleeping and trying to stay hydrated. Jeno woke on Sunday absolutely famished proceeding to stumble into the kitchen to satisfy his hunger. Wrapped up in one of his snuggly blankets which the cats normally occupied Jeno tucked into some of the leftovers from the fridge. Following his make shift meal he sat at the kitchen table like a sad burrito. Despite his gargantuan meal his hunger was still not satiated.

Jeno deducted that this wasn’t due to his hangover from Friday night’s drunken escapades but instead he was actually suffering a stronger rut. Jeno mentioned his concerns to his pack and Ten put his strong rut down to his closeness to Jaemin before his rut. 

“You see little Jeno-ah when you find an omega who you have chemistry with so close to rut your body will expect you to spend it with them. It’s worse for you now because all you want to do is have your filthy way with pure innocent Jaemin. Your alpha hormones are winning over and you are holding back your desire to dominate him. Unless that’s not what your into in which case I’m sure Jaemin will come over and fuck you. I know some omegas enjoy taking the wheel sometimes” 

Jeno wasn’t impressed with Ten’s schpiel in fact he was quite offended by it. He wasn’t ready for anything like that and his ruts didn’t make him like that it’s true he wanted Jaemin here but that’s because he was so comforting and Jeno needed a hug right about now. Jeno’s craving for Jaemin’s affection was not aided by the fact that his clothes from Friday smelt more like Jaemin than himself. 

Jeno and Ten had a shouting match after (Jeno blamed his rut for his irritable behaviour). Ten was far better when it came to winning discussions (and Jeno’s mind was fuzzy give him a break) so the argument ended with Jeno storming upstairs with angry tears. 

Jeno heard a gentle knock at his door. He said nothing but rolled over to face the wall rather than the door showing his disinterest in conversation. The young alpha had expected it to be Ten coming to rant at him some more but instead Johnny entered his room.  
Johnny sat down next to Jeno placing a caring hand on his shoulder. The younger alpha rolled over to face the older teary eyed. 

Johnny moved in to give Jeno a hug “look Jeno-ah I know Ten can be a little full on sometimes but he means well. At the end of the day we don’t care what you’re into. Everyone is different. Not all alphas like being the stereotypical way. When I was at uni one of my flat mates was an alpha but when I had bad ruts he’d help me through because he liked being with other alphas. Admittedly he is mated to an adorable sweet omega now but at the time he preferred alphas. 

What I’m trying to say is do what you enjoy. Ten is just trying to get you to be honest to yourself about your sexual preferences. No mater what you say we know you need some form of relief at times like this. You need to accept yourself and find out what you enjoy. If that means you enjoy a certain hyper omega putting in all the hard graft then so be it.” 

He finished off his speech by bringing Jeno into his lap to envelop him in a Johnny bear hug.

Jeno leant into the older alphas shoulder softly crying. 

“Now be honest Jeno-ah to yourself. If you need some relief have a shower before dinner none of us will judge you. We have all been there before.” Johnny said with one last comforting shoulder squish.

As Johnny turned to leave the room Jeno piped up  
“Just out of interest hyung who was your university flat mate? Do I know them?” 

Johnny chuckled “not really Jeno-ah but he is a member of your darling Jaemin’s pack. He goes by Jaehyun but he’s called Yoonoh and his mate Taeyong is a sight to behold but don’t tell Ten I said that!” 

-

Jeno’s rut had finally broken on Tuesday so he pulled himself out of bed in order to make it to his afternoon lecture. Jeno was normally good at mornings but after his rut this 3pm lecture seemed like too much. He’d thrown on a T-shirt followed by a shirt and a mint green cardigan (don’t judge him he always felt cold after his rut). Donghae prepared him some simple food which he appreciated as he didn’t feel well. 

“Jeno-ah you can just watch the lecture recording why don’t you stay home today. You are still looking a little pale and I know you’ll find it overwhelming being back so soon after your rut has broken.” 

“It’s fine hyung if I don’t go back today I’ll just spend the rest of the day in bed and that’s not healthy.”

Donghae couldn’t argue with that. He always encouraged Jeno to spend days productively and not cooped up in bed. 

-

Donghae had been right the university was too overwhelming. The lights were too bright, the chatter was too loud, and the smells too intense. Jeno couldn’t normally smell individual scents unless he was really physically close. Jeno thought back to the way he and Jaemin had been pressed together and how he could smell him then. These thoughts brought a blush to his cheeks.

He’d sat himself as per his freshers week arrangement in the middle of the lecture theatre. Despite arriving just before the start there were still available seats in the middle. Jeno guessed Monday must have been a big partying night and that a large chunk of people skived the Tuesday lectures because of it. 

The hour long lecture wasn’t too boring even though Jeno had covered the content before at A-level so the time passed relatively quickly. As Jeno began to pack up when the lecture was finished his phone lit up with a notification. 

> Jaemin  
> Hey I saw you were here today can I catch you for a chat in the cafe outside? 

Jeno didn’t remember giving Jaemin his number but he guessed it happened on Friday night. He hadn’t seen Jaemin himself but then again this was a huge lecture theatre and Jeno was hardly focused on his surroundings. He was a little worried about what Jaemin might want to chat about. 

> Jeno  
> Sure I’ll be out in a minute the stairs are a little packed at the moment. 

Once Jeno had made his way out of the room he rounded the corner to the cafe in the building and saw Jaemin sitting there. Jeno’s heart nearly beat out of his chest. He hadn’t seen Jaemin since he was drunk and clingy on Friday night. Would Jaemin judge him for that? Was Jaemin going to break off his courtship because Jeno was too needy? Luckily Jaemin pulled him out of his racing mind. 

“Jeno-ah my baby! How are you? You look a little pale.” 

“I’m alright thank you for asking Jaemin. How about yourself?” 

“No need to be so cold to me Jeno-ah I know you’re stressing but don’t. I only want to ask if you want to hang out tonight?” Jaemin paused “I was going to ask you to come with me on a big date or something but you look exhausted! Shall we have a movie night? We can pop to the shop outside my accommodation and grab some popcorn and snacks. What do you say baby?” 

“Sounds like fun Jaemin-ah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these boys so so much honestly I wish I could do their adorableness justice! 
> 
> Sorry it’s such a short chapter it was originally longer but I just couldn’t get it to flow nicely so we’re just going to have to wait! 
> 
> Also sorry for Ten being a pain again he just doesn’t understand Jeno’s modest and  
> cautious behaviour! 
> 
> Constructive criticism, corrections, and ideas welcome xx
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Movie date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Jaemin have their movie date. The boys get to know each other inside and out! 
> 
> Renjun is having some drama and Jeno calls in backup for support!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I hope you are all staying happy and healthy! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and the cuteness! I wish I could’ve included some of the live show moments in here (hopefully next chapter) 
> 
> Enjoy xx

The movie date went well. Jeno was a little anxious it would turn into more than a movie night but Jaemin seemed content to snuggle and snack while watching The Witcher. Both boys drooled over Henry Cavil’s sexiness even with his rugged white hair. 

Jaemin got them onto the topic of silly childhood crushes from movies and the banter flowed smoothly. Jeno teasingly asked if he could be Jaemin’s Captain America after he’d admitted to having a crush on Chris Evans since he was 11. Jaemin had thrown his head back laughing while looping an arm round Jeno’s shoulder to lean further onto him. 

The atmosphere was relaxed and dopey as Jeno carded his fingers through the omegas hair. Both the alpha and omega were absolutely transfixed on the show and agreed on watching the next episode when the credits began to roll on a cliffhanger. Jaemin leaned up in Jeno’s arms their eyes met and a silent understanding passed between them but Jaemin spoke anyway 

“Can I kiss you, baby?” 

Jeno simply hummed an affirmative sound. They met each other half way and the soft feeling of Jaemin’s pillowy lips met his. The kiss was a simple peck of plush lips and Jeno craved more. The languid relaxed atmosphere fuelled his confidence and he leaned down for a second kiss putting more power behind it this time. 

They sat like that for several minutes exchanging kisses and soft breathy whines while Netflix began loading up the next episode. They broke apart as the introductory music faded, being too immersed in the storyline to miss a single minute. They sat together the alphas head resting on the omega’s neck his laptop rested on their intertwined legs. Their lips were red and puffy and their breathing still deep and resonating. 

After the movie Jeno stayed over in Jaemin’s room. Jeno wore his crisp white pyjamas and Jaemin wore a similar striped blue, white, and red pair. The alpha normally slept in less clothes but he was worried he’d give the wrong impression in that state also after his rut he was always a little cold.   
When they lay in Jaemin’s bed Jeno’s mind began to race not even in a sexual way he was just panicked. The omegas hand came up to his face lifting it so they faced each other. 

“What will you be most comfortable with sleeping position wise? We can sleep like this facing each other or backs to each other. I can be the big spoon or the little spoon. Or if you’re really not comfortable I can sleep on the floor” 

“Thank you but you don’t have to go that far I don’t mind sharing a bed I just...” Jeno trailed off hoping he’d implied enough without saying. Jeno was embarrassed by his awkwardness when talking about sexual things he just felt so hopeless.

“Okay how about I go big spoon and then if you get uncomfortable I’ll turn over?” 

Jeno hummed instead of responding. It was far easier that way he could hide his embarrassment. He felt Jaemin’s arms loop around his waist keeping him grounded. It was pleasant he felt warm and loved even though his face was burning with mortification. 

-

Jeno spent Wednesday afternoon with Renjun as it was a free afternoon for anyone not doing a sports club. They were walking together from the campus of the uni to Renjun’s room. Jaemin had asked him if he was free that afternoon but he’d said he wanted to spend it with Renjun as he didn’t get to see him often. 

Renjun confided in Jeno that he was anxious that Lucas didn’t want to be with him in any serious way. They hadn’t slept together but he worried if they did that would be all they had. Despite the beta’s snarky personality he was serious about his interest in Lucas though he’d never be honest with the older alpha about it. Jeno knew the best way to find out what Lucas wanted would be to get Renjun to ask him about it and confess how he feels. However, for the period of time the alpha had known Renjun he knew this would never happen. The beta was the type to gag at romantic moments in dramas (moments which often made Jeno swoon). 

Renjun was the textbook definition of a closeted hopeless romantic. Jeno imagined if Lucas presented him with flowers the beta would exaggeratedly cringe and roll his eyes then proceed to go to the bathroom and cry his eyes out. 

Renjun was insecure about romance. He knew about sex and passion but romance made him uneasy. He’d admitted this to Jeno before uni when they had gotten really drunk together. Jeno decided it might be a good idea to probe Mark as he was close to Lucas (and also Jaemin so hopefully he could get advice on that too). 

>Jeno   
> Hey Mark hyung Renjun and I were wondering if you were around to chill this afternoon. 

Jeno felt comfortable asking Mark to hangout as he’d grown close to the other alpha in freshers week. They’d bonded over being shy alphas and how they were judged for their actions. Admittedly Jeno was worse at being stereotypically alpha than mark but they’re bonded over similar experiences. One night they’d had a drunken dmc about how both of them had faced some form of bullying at school from peers. When Mark had been young some of his classmates had bullied him for being too soft but that had stopped for him as he started to date and omegas simply fell for his shy charm. Jeno could relate in a way but he’d never had success dating the younger alpha assumed it was down to his lack of natural dominance. 

Even Mark possessed natural dominance when it came to his mate and aggression from other alphas. Jeno normally shied away from confrontation he just wasn’t good at it. Jeno’s parents had worried about this when he was young and so he attended martial arts classes as well as boxing lessons as he got older. None of this helped, no matter how built and skilled he got at fighting he was simply too passive to use those skills. 

Jeno’s phone buzzed in his jeans pocket. 

> Mark  
> Sure dude. Want to go grab some coffee? 

> Jeno   
> Sounds good! 

They made plans to meet at a coffee shop just off campus as it had the comfiest seats. Jeno and Renjun got there first ordering their drinks and sitting at a table with plush leather seats. Luckily it wasn’t overcrowded in the cafe meaning they could chat freely without having to shout over the buzz. 

Mark arrived a minute or so later and ordered himself some coffee. He came to sit with the other pair a wide smile on his face. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” 

“Hey Mark we need to do some undercover work for Injunie here who’s too shy to do it himself.” Jeno said with a bright smile while Renjun glowered. 

Mark let out a laugh he’d grown used to Jeno’s way of sweetly throwing Renjun under the bus. It was one of the younger alphas endearing features how he became once he’d opened up to people. 

“What’s Renjun’s dilemma then?” 

“Injunie here is trying to figure out his feelings for a certain Alpha friend of yours. They obviously have some chemistry - us and half the club saw that first week” 

“Oh so Lucas? Well frankly like I don’t think Lucas has like the emotional capacity to notice someone trying to be romantic with him.” 

“It’s not that I want to be romantic with him like I want to go further. I wanna have sex with him but I’m worried I’ll want to be more after and he’ll just leave me” Renjun interjected 

“Lucas isn’t really like that he’s a nice guy like he won’t just leave someone after sleeping with them. Like previously he’s followed his old crush like a lost puppy after they slept together.” 

Renjun clearly didn’t know what to do with this information. 

“Well I guess you should just bring out this ‘Renjun charm’ you talk about and spend some more time with Lucas” Jeno added with a laugh brightening the tables mood. 

Following their interrogation of Mark they sat and chilled discussing random shit they’d seen people doing while drunk. Donghyuck joined them at some point as he’d wanted to see Mark after his lacrosse trials. The omega was now draped over his alpha who was complaining about him smelling sweaty. Donghyuck turned in the alphas lap to settle him with a glare which promptly silenced the complaints and Mark wrapped his arms around the omegas waist. 

“I really want to introduce you guys to our pack at some point. It’d just be so fun!” Mark said out of the blue though Jeno suspected it was a loaded offer to get Renjun and Lucas together. 

“That’s true our pack holds the best party’s! As long as you sneak the hard alcohol past our older pack mates” Donghyuck added. 

“Mainly passed Suho hyung most of the others don’t care.” 

“Well not all of us get away with everything Mark. Just because the hyungs think you’re an angel. Even Baekhyun hyung doesn’t let me get away with heavy drinking” 

“That’s because he’s your brother what do you expect” Mark replied with a laugh. 

The other two had been silently observing the mates little discussion. Before Renjun decided to chip in and ask more about the party’s. They discovered the pack held party’s for most big events of the year such as Christmas as well as big party’s for important birthday’s. For example Mark’s birthday was in August before uni started and they were holding a big party to celebrate as he was now 20. They’d decided to celebrate it in the uni term so that all of the members of the pack starting at uni could bring friends they’d made. 

Donghyuck claimed it would be one of the best because Mark was one of the hyungs favourites. 

They’d ended up moving on to talking about their pack mates. Donghyuck had brought up how they had a big party after Jaehyun and Taeyong mated. Jeno felt the need to say that his own pack mate Johnny had said Jaehyun and himself had been at university together (deliberately he avoided the details of their relationship). 

Mark was excited by this fact saying he’d ask Jaehyun about it and that he wanted them to come and visit the pack house. Jeno smiled at the offer he loved visiting other packs and seeing their dynamics. As his own pack was very beta based he often found other packs were really intense which was fun for a short visit (though he couldn’t imagine staying there for long).

The group split up as it began turning from afternoon into evening. They said their goodbyes to the mated pair and headed on their way. Mark had offered to walk with Renjun as they were in the same accommodation but Renjun had declined as he was going home today (and also he didn’t want to third wheel the pair). Jeno had been invited over to Renjun’s pack house as they had gotten a kitten and they knew how much he loved cats. The alpha and beta were both excited to meet Louis the kitten. 

When they arrived at Renjun’s pack house Jeno was surprised to find that not only did they have a new kitten but also a puppy. Renjun claimed it was his packs way of coping with him being away. The other members laughed it off but Jeno reckoned this was the main reason Kun allowed the pets. 

Jeno sat with a sleepy Louis carding his fingers through his soft fur watching while the others played with Bella excitement potentially exceeding the puppy’s own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! OMG Nomin’s first kiss!!! I hope it was satisfactory <3 
> 
> Sorry this update is so late again I’m just a mess! Also sorry for all the mistakes I no doubt left in because I’m falling asleep while proof reading. (And sleepy me loves random commas) 
> 
> I noticed my go to mark speech is just adding a like between every few words!
> 
> Constructive criticism, corrections, and ideas appreciated x 
> 
> Again I hope you guys enjoyed this update (I tried to make it longer to makeup fro the lateness)


	7. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Jaemin go on a cute date.
> 
> Following this it’s time for the party. Jeno meets lots of new people and spends another night with Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry for my posting schedule constantly changing! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! There’s a bit of a time skip I hope that’s okay!
> 
> Enjoy x

The beginning of term was flying by and Jeno felt like freshers week was just yesterday despite being a month ago. Jeno and Jaemin had been on several dates though his favourites by far were the movie dates. It was so relaxed as they watched the shows and lazily made out in the breaks. 

Despite Jaemin doing the courting the alpha had decided he wanted to pluck up the courage himself to ask Jaemin on a date. The market square had been decorated in a Halloween theme and he thought the omega would love it. Over their routine Tuesday lunch he asked Jaemin if he’d go with him. Though it’d taken a couple of try’s for him to get out the full coherent sentence. It was worth all the stress even just for Jaemin’s reaction as his smile lit up the whole room and warmed Jeno to the core. 

-

Jeno had stressed about what to wear for the date as he was normally a very soft person when it came to style and that wasn’t Halloween appropriate. In the end he’d settled with the pair of black ripped jeans that Renjun had said looked good on him and a black turtleneck. He’d briefly wondered if he was overdressed but when he saw Jaemin’s own dark appearance he was reassured that he was dressed well. 

Once they got to the square they walked round to decide what they should do first they settled on the haunted house ride as it was better done on an empty stomach. The pair clutched each others hands the whole way. Jeno was reassured that Jaemin was as much of a coward as he was. They both screamed throughout the whole ride! 

After that they went and got pizza as the man there was making them fresh to order and it looked so good. Jeno held the pizza box as the pair walked and snacked. Jaemin spotted a stall where you had to knock down tin cans to win a prize. Jaemin was fixated on a squishy cat pillow which he told Jeno he wanted to win. 

“You know those games are designed to be lost Jaem” Jeno said honestly 

“I know but can’t you try for me Jeno. I’m sure you are strong enough” Jaemin whined giving Jeno the most powerful puppy eyes he’s ever seen. 

The alpha blushed, rolled his eyes, and handed the pizza box to Jaemin as he payed the lady at the stall. Jeno hadn’t been able to win anything in the end and this left him in a grump. 

“I told you they are hard to win Jaemin” he said in a grumpy voice

“Then why are you more upset than me baby?” Jaemin countered pressing a finger in to Jeno’s pout puffed cheek. Jeno was so shy when Jaemin was like this. The alpha wanted to win him something to make him smile. He’d decided he’d search on the internet and find a similar plushy to get for Jaemin. 

When they’d finished their pizza Jeno put his arm over The omega’s shoulder as they walked back to Jaemin’s accommodation. Jeno had insisted on walking him back as it was dangerous and only ten minutes from his own home.

When they arrived at the blue haired omega’s accommodation they shared a kiss outside the main door. By this stage they were comfortable kissing they knew each others rhythm and had each others mouths mapped in their minds. The omega knew how much the alpha loved it when he lightly nipped at his lips as he pulled away. Jeno knew how much Jaemin loved him to give into a kiss and how equal they were at that moment no fight for dominance. Jeno envied betas. He wished at moments like this that they were both betas on an equal footing without any predetermined power plays. 

Jaemin ran a hand through his hair telling him to get home safely and text him when he was back. Jeno nodded cheeks flushed and starry eyed watching walk into his accommodation with an aching heart. Though he was completely aware he was being dramatic the more he got to know Jaemin the more he wanted to know about him. 

-

Marks birthday party was a Halloween theme as the pack didn’t want to hold two party’s so close together. Jeno and Renjun had gone costume shopping they had invited the others but apparently pack rule stayed costumes were completely confidential till the event. Renjun was excited to meet the extravagant pack and he was hoping this was his chance to confess to Lucas. 

Jeno was exasperated at how slow Renjun was being. He’d been harbouring these feelings for at least a month and the only progress they’d had was Renjun giving Lucas a rushed blow job at a club (definitely not Jeno’s idea of romance). 

They’d decided that the costume party wasn’t the time for sexy Halloween costumes. Instead they went for looks that were acceptable to wear when meeting people for the first time while also be able to dance. Renjun had selected a Peter Pan costume which he said would look cute on him. Jeno went for a boxer outfit all in white as it was deemed a reasonable alpha costume. With the alphas build this kind of costume would suit him. 

Following Donghyuck’s advice the boys purchased a bottle of vodka and a bottle of gin. They were bringing back packs anyway as they were staying the night so they smuggled the alcohol in that way. Jeno also brought a plush toy cat which he’d seen when he was out shopping with Donghae. 

-

Renjun and Jeno arrived in costume with their bags. The pack house was huge and Jeno couldn’t help but think they had the wrong address but they rang the door bell anyway. An omega opened the door wearing a vampire costume and contact lenses. He smiled widely when he saw them 

“Hello you two must be Jeno and Renjun. I’m Baekhyun Donghyuck’s older brother I’ve heard all about you!” He said with enthusiasm then proceeded to lower his head and in a hushed tone asked “did you boys bring some alcohol?” 

Jeno looked like a rabbit in the headlights as he began a stuttered response. He was cut of by Baekhyun again “don’t worry I won’t tell just make sure Donghyuck doesn’t drink too much I want a fun night and keeping his head out of a toilet is not my idea of fun!”

The pair laughed Renjun asked if that was a story from a previous party to which Baekhyun nodded and rolled his eyes. The older omega let them into the ginormous house and pointed them to the stairs. He took Jeno’s arm and perused the alphas face letting out a hum 

“Yes Jaeminie has good taste! Have fun” Baekhyun said with a wink. The omega walked towards a tall alpha dressed as the joker putting his arm around him. 

The hallway was decked out in Halloween regalia and large number 20’s. Renjun looped his arm through Jeno’s and dragged him upstairs to where Baekhyun had said the other younger members where. Luckily for Renjun and Jeno the others were making lots of noise otherwise they wouldn’t have found them with how many rooms this house had.   
The group were gathered in Mark’s room where they had set up a table and drinks. Mark smiled as the two entered moving up so that there was a space between himself and Lucas. Renjun gave mark side eye as he sat down next to his crush. 

Jeno had sat himself at the far corner of the table and brought out the bottles of spirits Renjun and himself had brought. Jeno was happy to have been invited early it meant he could get accustomed to the surroundings before it was packed with people.

“Jaemin’s room is down the hall two doors on the left if you want to drop your bags off Jeno.” Mark said while starting to mix drinks together for the group “can you make sure he hurries up so we can get started.”

Jeno nodded and promptly left the room in search of Jaemin’s. When he knocked on the door he was greeted by a stunningly beautiful image of the omega dressed as Kaitou Kid. Jeno realised him and Mark must be doing a matching costume theme as Mark had been Detective Conan. 

Jaemin’s face lit up as he saw Jeno pulling him in for a hug and placing a peck on his lips. Jaemin’s room at university was sparsely decorated in comparison to his poster covered room at home. Jeno placed his bags down on the floor. 

“I know we are here to celebrate Mark’s birthday but I got you a present” Jeno said with a blush. 

“Jeno-ah you didn’t have to! I’m so touched I’m meant to be getting you gifts I guess I’m falling behind” Jaemin said bursting with excitement. 

As Jeno pulled out the squishy cat toy Jaemin’s face broke into a grin. 

“Jeno-ah did you finally win this for me?” He asked jokingly as he squished its face. 

“Well I saw it in the shop and I just remembered how much you wanted one so I thought I’d get it for you as a late birthday present. You know because I wasn’t with you when it was actually your birthday” Jaemin silences Jaemin’s rambling with a peck on the lips he then placed the stuffed toy onto the bed 

“Thank you baby I really like it! I’ll definitely snuggle it all night”

“What about me though?” Jeno asked 

“Well baby maybe you’ll just have to cuddle me!”

Jeno blushed from the comment but even so pulled Jaemin in for a kiss letting his hands linger at the omegas waist (not wanting to upset his perfectly styled hair). Jaemin was running his hands through Jeno’s soft hair tugging on the strands as they deepened the kiss. 

As they broke apart panting lightly for air Jeno noticed that Jaemin’s hair was no longer blue. 

“Did you dye your hair?” Jeno vocalised his sudden confusion 

“Mm” he hummed the affirmative “it suited the character better for me to have dark hair” he explained “why do you miss the blue?” 

“I don’t know I just think you look beautiful with all hair colours I was just shocked by the change.” 

“You are too cute baby” Jaemin said with a pinch of the alphas cheeks “ now we should go see the group before I get shouted at by the ‘birthday boy’!” 

Jeno let out a chuckle and followed Jaemin back down the hall hand in hand to Marks room. In total squished into the room there was Lucas, Renjun, Jisung, Mark, Donghyuck, Yangyang and Hendery (both from Renjun’s pack assumedly friends with Mark), Jaemin, himself, and a boy he hadn’t met before.

“Wow nice of you two to show up. Jeno you missed the introductions” Renjun snarked. 

“We were just...” Jeno started but was cut off by Jisung’s comment “we don’t want to know”. Jaemin smirked and pulled a blushing Jeno to sit down with him. 

“Jeno-ah this is Jungwoo” Jaemin said helpfully pointing to the beta dressed as an old fashioned lady. 

“Hi nice to meet you” 

“It’s nice to meet you too Jeno I’ve heard a lot about you” the boy said in a soft tone. 

-

Once they were suitably pissed they headed downstairs and guests began arriving. A drunk and very clingy Jaemin began to introduce the alpha to his older pack mates. As it turned out one of Jeno’s cousins Doyoung who he rarely saw was actually a member of Jaemin’s pack. 

Jeno was confused to find out they were allowed drinks downstairs if they were lower percentages. From how Donghyuck had phrased it he thought they were on a strict no drinking policy but the truth was far from it. The older pack members seemed to be equally pissed and having a great time. 

As the night progressed Chanyeol Baekhyun‘s mate had put on some music which the group was now dancing to. Jaemin was such a good dancer it took his breath away. You never got to see any skill at dancing in a club it was all jumping and grinding. Here he could enjoy Jaemin’s fluid movements. 

When Jeno was introduced to Jaehyun dressed apparently as the couple costume to Jungwoo - jack and rose - he’d been so in awe of the man. Not only was Jaehyun beautiful but he was also so stereotypically alpha with the way his arm was possessively looped around his mates waist. Jeno wondered how Johnny and him been together at university when they were both so alpha. Taeyong was exactly how Johnny had described beautiful and ethereal even dressed as an anime character.

He was shocked to discover that Jaemin was Jaehyun’s cousin and that’s why the omega was a member of the pack. Jeno assumed Johnny didn’t know that because why else would he have not included that vital information. 

As the night slowed down and people started falling asleep or heading to bed Jaemin rested his head on Jeno’s shoulder stating he was sleepy. Jeno looped an arm around the whiny omega and began heading for the stairs. Luckily he found Jaemin’s room easily with the omega there to guide him. Jeno helped Jaemin get out of his extravagant costume and into his pyjamas. The pair drank lots of water before bed and Jeno left full bottles on the bedside in an attempt to curb the inevitable hangover. 

Jaemin snuggled on the bed squishing his new cat plushy and patted the empty space behind him as a way of telling Jeno to occupy it. The alpha snuggled in behind the omega once he was out of his costume holding the omegas waist and pressing his nose into the juncture of his neck. He breathed the calming sweet sent and eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!!! 
> 
> Sorry for not putting Jeno in his actual Halloween costume I just couldn’t make it work and it’s less good when he’s not matching with Doyoung! 
> 
> Also sorry for adding in so many characters this update I feel like I went too crazy! 
> 
> Constructive criticism and corrections welcome as always xx 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this thrown together chapter <3


	8. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno wakes up in a compromising position the morning after the party. 
> 
> Later he catches up with Renjun on his own events from the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter it’s a little diffident to the others. 
> 
> I should warn that most of this chapter is smut so if you are uncomfortable reading that skip to the dash.
> 
> Enjoy x

Jeno woke up warm. Slowly coming to a realisation of his current situation. He was still snuggled with Jaemin arms around the omega’s waist however, this meant his morning wood was pressed close to Jaemin. His face heated up and he debated how he could get out of this situation without waking the sleeping omega. The alpha slowly tried to shuffle back and retract his arms however, a hand came to grip his arm. Jaemin rolled over to face Jeno unbearably close. 

“So you’re finally awake. I was wondering when and how that lovely dream would end” Jaemin snarked as he lifted his thigh to press into an unsuspecting Jeno. The alpha let out a low groan breaking eye contact with the omega out of mortification. 

“It’s okay baby boy I’m not embarrassed or annoyed. Would you like me to help you? I don’t mind if you say no. For this decision though I have to leave it up to you baby.”

Jeno didn’t know how to respond he was dumbstruck. The alphas eyes darted back and forth between Jaemin’s face and the duvet not knowing what to do with himself. The omegas soft hand came to rest on his face encouraging eye contact 

“Jeno-ah use your words a simple yes or no will do but I can’t do anything until I know how you feel” 

The alpha panted he was still hard and the idea of the attractive omega touching him was a little too much. He let out a strained “yes. please” so quiet it was barely a whisper but Jaemin picked up on it. Running his hand through Jeno’s hair placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Good boy. Well done for being bold and polite” the omega whispered. 

Jaemin’s hand wondered down Jeno’s bare chest lightly pressing at the lines between his abs. The alpha flushed realising he hadn’t put his pyjamas on last night and instead slept only in boxers. The omega’s hand slowly reached his black briefs and his palm pressed lightly into Jeno’s hardness. The alpha dug his face into the omega’s shoulder letting out another groan and a fluttery moan as the omega continued. 

Jaemin slowly trailed his finger along the outline of Jeno in his boxers before slowly pulling them down enough to give him access. Jaemin continued his light teasing touches tracing his nail up a vain which pulsed with blood at the attention. Jeno let out a groan slowly trying to buck up into Jaemin’s touch. The omega ignored his needyness simply tutting and placing one hand on the alphas hip to hold him still. 

“God I’ve wanted to touch you for so long. Just seeing you in you’re outfit on our date I could have eaten you up” Jaemin whispered placing a kiss on his lips. The omega began to kiss his way down Jeno’s neck leaving light marks along the column of his throat. The alphas needy moans kept him on the same trajectory kissing along his collarbone while wrapping his hand around his girth. The alpha placed a hand in Jaemin’s newly dyed hair lightly tugging as he nipped and bit at his neck. Jaemin pulled back a little to admire his art work still keeping a soft and steady rhythm with his hand. 

“You are so pretty like this Jeno-ah all flushed and whiny my pretty little alpha.” 

These words from Jaemin’s lips were enough to have Jeno spill over the edge with a breathy whimper. He lightly bit into his omega’s neck leaving little crescent marks. Any sounds coming out of his mouth at this point were near incoherent and Jaemin leaned up to kiss them from his lips. 

“Good boy. That’s it calm down you did so well my alpha” Jaemin praises while cleaning Jeno and himself up. 

The alpha looked down at the sweet omega “but nana you haven’t finished” he meekly stated. 

“Don’t worry yourself with that” Jaemin said trying to shush his complaints. Jeno brought his hand to Jaemin’s waist placing his muscular thigh to the omega’s arousal. 

“Oh so that’s what you want Jeno-ah. Want me to get off on you hm?” Jeno looked away in embarrassment Jaemin was so dirty when he spoke. The omega sat up on his alpha slowly grinding on his strong thigh till he reached his peak letting out a soft moan and a giggle. 

“Honestly Jeno you’re too cute you make me feel like a perv getting off on you like this” he said with a grin leaning down to give him a kiss. “Next time if you’re comfortable of course I’d love to do more with you” Jaemin could turn his flirty/sexy talk on and off like a switch and it left Jeno completely in awe of the wonderful omega he was blessed with.

Jeno was too shy to shower with Jaemin in the pack house so instead he used a tissue to clean himself up and threw on his change of clothes. 

Jaemin gave him a kiss goodbye, asked him to text when he got home, and invited Jeno over for an evening date. Jeno blushed and waved goodbye to his beautiful omega. 

-

Jeno caught up with Renjun after he had showered and changed at home. He’d popped over to Renjun’s pack house to see how Louis was doing and get the rundown of the party from the beta. The pair sat in the living room of his pack house petting Louis while Bella slept on her blanket. Jeno asked Renjun about Mark’s birthday night as he hadn’t seen much of Renjun.

“Well you see Jeno-ah while you were off having fun with Jaemin. I was having a relatively boring night till Lucas took me upstairs and well I’ll leave the rest to your imagination!”

“Did you end up telling him how you feel” Jeno asked settling Renjun with a pointed look. 

“Well um. Not really we just you know had fun and then in the morning we went for another round.” 

“Renjun I can’t believe you. I genuinely thought you’d have said something.” 

“We didn’t really have time for it ya know. We rushed to the upstairs bathroom I was going to tell him then but we ran into Mark and Donghyuck who were Um let’s say busy in the bathroom so it wasn’t the right time. After we realised the bathroom was occupied we went to Lucas’ room and well the rest is history.”

“Okay first of all tmi. Secondly why didn’t you say something there must have been an appropriate moment to say it.”

“Hey you can’t criticise me I saw you being all soppy with Jaemin what happened between you two?” 

“Don’t change the subject” Jeno screeched ears turning a bright red from embarrassment. 

“Come on Jeno you can’t hide those hickeys from me!” Renjun brightly pointed out.

“Exposing me won’t take away from your failure to actually make a move” 

“I made a move Jeno just not in a romantic way” Renjun said incredulously 

“Well how was the atmosphere afterwards? Was there any inclination that he wanted more?” 

“Oh sure he wanted more but... I’m not sure it’s the same more I want” Renjun’s false confidence shrank away showing how he really felt. Jeno left the kitten moving over to give Renjun a hug rubbing his back as the beta sadly looked at the ground. 

“I was just hoping he’d be ‘like a lost puppy’ like mark had said but instead he just helped gather my stuff and let me out of the house.” 

“Oh Injunie” Jeno said sympathy flooding his voice continuing his comforting gestures. “Why don’t you ask him too meet you and just be honest. The worst that can happen is he says he doesn’t feel the same way and you leave it at that.” 

“It’s not that easy Jeno-ah he’s a core part of our friendship group I can’t jeopardise that. Also I’m a beta most alphas want an omega.” 

“You’ll still have me as a friend no matter what Injunie” 

“Thanks Jeno” the beta says looping his arms round the alpha hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Nomin had their fist sexy times!! 
> 
> Should I make the fic an M rather than a T?
> 
> Anyway sorry it’s a little short I could barely get myself to proof read. I didn’t realise it would be so hard to read smut I’d written. 
> 
> Just to clarify Jeno will top they just have a complex relationship! 
> 
> Constructive criticism, corrections, and ideas appreciated xx


	9. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Jaemin go on their evening date!
> 
> Jeno also helps Chenle get Louis some gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this update!
> 
> Admittedly it’s not my best but I wanted to publish it today! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

Jeno was trying to get ready for his evening date with Jaemin but he was fretting about every detail. 

Heechul was helping him with his hair stating he needed a style for an evening date. They went for a soft middle part which Heechul lightly curled at the edges. Jeno felt he looked prince like as Heechul placed a dark beret on his head which he paired with a dusty blue shirt. 

When Jeno opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Jaemin dressed in a soft beige turtleneck and a long camel coat. The alpha smiled as he stepped out the door looping his arm around his omega as they began to walk out of his driveway. 

“How was I blessed with such a beautiful alpha. It’s so flattering when you put effort in Jeno-ah” Jaemin mumbled as they walked

“I could ask you the same thing. You are too pretty for words” Jeno managed as a response impressed with his own confidence in the statement. The omega leaned round to peck him on the cheek looping their fingers together so they could walk comfortably side by side. 

Jaemin had booked them a spot at a romantic restaurant in town and the pair enjoyed the good food and sophisticated alcohol. They talked freely as the night went on and at the end they split the bill like a true equal pairing. 

As they walked back to Jaemin’s accommodation they giggled and recounted an awkward group they’d seen in the restaurant. The evening was flowing well and when they reached Jaemin’s accommodation he asked Jeno to stay the night again. The alpha agreed to the offer following Jaemin up to his room which he was accustomed to by now. 

Once the door was closed the confident omega pressed his alpha into the closed door kissing him with fervour. Jeno had one hand threaded into Jaemin’s hair and the other grabbed at the omegas behind. Jaemin had shed his coat and pulled away to escape the boiling heat of his turtleneck. In turn Jeno began unbuttoning his shirt his beret had fallen somewhere on the floor during their make out. When Jeno finally finished unbuttoning and untucking his shirt he didn’t even bother to push it off his shoulders instead he pulled Jaemin in by the hips reconnecting their lips. 

Jaemin pulled away from the kiss pushing Jeno into the door and sinking to the floor. He slowly unbuttoned the alphas trousers pulled the zip down and looked back up at Jeno’s flushed face. 

“Can I?” He panted out as he gripped onto Jeno’s trousers and boxers. 

“Please” was all the alpha could respond in a low moan. 

Jaemin pushed the clothing down enough to gain access and preceded to hold Jeno fully in his hand leaning down to kiss at the tip. 

“Just enjoy it Jeno-ah hold my hair and just seek what you want” he managed to get out before putting his mouth back on Jeno’s length. 

The alpha followed the instruction gripping Jaemin’s hair and thrusting into the unbelievable heat throwing his head back into the door. This was all new to Jeno and the sensation was far too much he’d never had so much stimulation. True to Jaemin’s words he chased his pleasure. 

-

When Jeno woke on the Sunday morning Jaemin was already up flicking through his phone. 

“Jaemin-ah food I want food” was all the sleepy alpha said. 

Jaemin turned to look down at the needy alpha smiling “Good morning to you too darling how about I make us some pancakes hm?” 

The alpha looked up at him in awe but all that left him was a hummed affirmative. The omega had a studio room and so his kitchen was a sub section of his room meaning the alpha could admire his beautiful boyfriend as he made him breakfast. 

The pair had slept in just boxers last night due to their previous activities and the spontaneity of the visit. So Jeno got to enjoy the the view of his attractive partners pert bum and pretty back from where he was lying on the bed. 

When Jaemin was plating up the pancakes and covering them in freshly chopped fruit and syrup Jeno got up to see what he was doing. He took the omega by surprise by putting an arm round his waist and stealing a piece of fruit from the plate.

“Jeno-ah don’t be naughty go back to bed and I’ll bring the food to you” Jaemin chastised and Jeno sulkily went back to lying on the bed waiting for his food. 

The omega sat up on the headrest of the bed and offered a plate to Jeno. The alpha started tucking into the stack of pancakes immediately. 

“Jaemin I swear I love you. How come you can cook so well it’s unfair.” Jeno said with a contented sigh. 

“Want to repeat that first bit for me again love?” Jaemin asked cheekily as Jeno nearly choked on his pancakes at the realisation of what he’d said. 

-

Jeno had agreed to go out shopping with Renjun’s younger pack mate Chenle to go shopping for some items for Louis. The pack had some of the basics but Chenle wanted to consult the expert on cats -Jeno- to get toys and treats. 

He met the young omega in the bubble tea shop in town where he had met with Renjun and the younger boy several times in the summer. He’d even ordered Chenle a drink because he knew is so to order by now. Jeno thought its be nice to come here with Jaemin he wishes he knew him well enough to have his go to order. Though the alpha did know the boys coffee order but he’d never buy it for him as he disagreed with his unhealthy consumption of caffeine. 

Jeno thought Renjun might join them for the shopping but according to Chenle he was busy. Jeno hoped this meant spending quality romance time with Lucas though he feared it just meant they were fucking. 

Jeno had suggested the best treats for calling cats in when they were outside. They also brought two bags of biscuits to see wether Louis preferred meat or fish. Aside from this Jeno let Chenle have free reign at picking the toys as in his opinion while Louis is a kitten he’ll play with anything. 

Jeno put his arm over the young excitable omega as they walked back towards his pack house. The alpha held all of the heavy bags while Chenle animatedly chatted about how sixth form was going. The alpha enjoyed giving the younger tips and tricks for exams and revision as he hung onto every word he said as if mentally noting it down. Jeno thought Chenle might get on with Jisung he was sure they’d been introduced when Renjun had invited him out with them but Jeno wasn’t sure. The quiet alpha would probably benefit from having such a crazy friend it might make him appear less intimidating! 

-

When Jeno got home his phone lit up with a notification 

> Jaemin 

> If you don’t want to spend time with me just say Jeno. I’d rather know than find out from someone else. 

> I see that you got what you wanted and now you’ve moved onto someone knew. 

> Can’t believe I fell for your cute act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Jaemin are getting more and more steamy! 
> 
> Sorry about the drama I’m adding! I have an exam tomorrow and I need a method of letting out my angst! 
> 
> I hope you liked it fingers crossed I can update soon but I do have exams! 
> 
> Constructive criticism, ideas, and corrections welcome!


	10. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Jaemin discuss their fight. 
> 
> Then it gets a little steamy. (Who can blame them teenage hormones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I’m back (I know I was only gone for one day but ye!) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter! There is a large bit of smut so just skip the last section if you don’t want to read it! 
> 
> Enjoy xx

> Jaemin

> If you don’t want to spend time with me just say Jeno. I’d rather know than find out from someone else. 

> I see that you got what you wanted and now you’ve moved onto someone new. 

> Can’t believe I fell for your cute act

Jeno felt his body go stiff flooded with anxiety. He’d thought things were going so well with Jaemin he didn’t even know what he’d done wrong. 

-

The alpha went to his morning class as normal hoping to catch Jaemin and ask him what he’d done to garner the harsh message. However, when the omega entered the lecture theatre he completely ignored Jeno’s stare.

As Jaemin walked passed his row on the way to the back to sit with his group he shot Jeno a cold glare. Jeno was still unsure of what he’d done to hurt the omega and he’d wanted to ask him today. Jeno instead spent the whole lecture only half focused as he was trying to assess everything he’d done to see what would annoy Jaemin. 

He sat eyes glossy in his seat hoping to catch the omega before he left however, when Jaemin passed he was immersed in his group laughing about something. Jeno suddenly felt so uncertain and self conscious were they laughing about him? Had he been stupid to think Jaemin would be interested in him? Was it all some kind of dare? 

The alpha left the lecture theatre quickly after the group tears beginning to brim in his eyes. Jeno wished he’d worn a more subtle outfit for today his scarlet jacket now felt far too ostentatious knowing he was being watched. The alpha tried to hold the tears back as he passed making eye contact with Jaemin standing outside waiting for the next lecture. Jeno was frustrated and scared and childishly his go too reaction to these emotion was crying. He wanted to be strong and nonchalant but that was a futile dream he wished he was a beta life would be far less confusing if he was. 

Though Jeno had a lecture in ten minutes in the adjacent lecture theatre he decided to miss it. He wouldn’t be able to focus not when he felt like he was being watched and judged. Instead of going to micro economics he went home where he knew he could calm down and get some advice or at the least eat some ice cream. Just the other day they’d been laughing over movies or chatting freely about childhood crushes and now he was being shut out. 

-

Jeno got home to Eunhyuk in the kitchen prepping some vegetables for dinner. As Eunhyuk turned to see who’d come in the questioning look fell from his face and instead was replaced with concern. 

“Jeno my baby what’s wrong” he said pulling Jeno into a now tearful and hiccup filled hug. Being comforted always made Jeno cry harder. “Let’s go sit down okay? Do you want tea?” 

Jeno nodded and helped Eunhyuk get the mugs from the cupboard and place the bags and hot water in them. Once they had their tea they went to sit on the sofa of the main room. Jeno began quietly crying again as he remembered the wonderful day he’d had with Jaemin which all started in this room. 

“Jeno-ah is this about Jaemin?” The beta asked and Jeno only managed a nod in response “oh no what happened I thought it was going really well. He doesn’t hate cats does he?” Eunhyuk tried to joke and Jeno let out a feeble laugh and a quick “no” 

Jeno explained the events and his confusion in a broken tone. Eunhyuk put his arm around the sensitive alpha. 

“Now Jeno it sounds like there’s been a misunderstanding. You’ve not been with anyone but Jaemin but he thinks you have. The best thing to do would be too meet up with him and tell him you haven’t moved on and you’re not with anyone else.” 

“What if he just doesn’t want to be with me though?” Jeno asked dejectedly. 

“Now Jeno-ah don’t be foolish you know Jaemin is interested in you. All couples fight over misunderstandings you just have to let the tension cool and explain the situation. If Jaemin is mean to you we’ll be here to give him a stern talking to because no one hurts our baby.” 

Jeno laughed at this snuggling further into his brothers mate. Eunhyuk had known Jeno for so long he was like an older brother to him. He always new how to make him feel better and understand situations. The beta put on a feel good film and the pair snuggled in to watch it. Jeno fell asleep soon after the movie started the stress and emotions had taken it out of him.

Eunhyuk found his mate in the kitchen and they carried Jeno up to bed so he didn’t get a stiff neck. They then continued cooking dinner and worriedly discussed the fight. They wanted the best for Jeno and what if Jaemin was actually just a cruel person. 

-

Jeno threw on his glasses and trudged to the door eyes bleary even with the glasses from his emotional state.

Opening the door Jeno found a sheepish looking Jaemin holding a beautiful posey of white daisies and sweet peas wrapped up with a blue ribbon. The omega thrust the flowers at Jeno eyes tilted down and he rushed to speak 

“Jeno I’m so sorry for my behaviour I was being puerile and malicious by thinking you have to spend all your time with me. It’s no excuse but my heat is coming up so I’m more sensitive to this than I normally would be. You’d said you were busy but then one of my friends told me you were out having a great time with another omega and I let my jealousy get the best of me. It’s completely inexcusable I know but please forgive me. I promise I won’t do it again.” 

“How do I know you’ll keep that promise” Jeno asked faux seriousness in his voice. As Jaemin began spluttering to build a no doubt grovel filled answer the alpha stoped him. “Im just kidding Jaeminie I’ll forgive you. The last day was so painful knowing you weren’t there with me. I’ll admit I’m upset you didn’t just talk to me about it Chenle is Renjun’s pack mate and we were just buying cat toys” 

“I know Jeno-ah I’m so sorry thank you for forgiving me. I felt like such an idiot when Renjun told me I shouldn’t have let my pre heat cloud my mind with insecurity.” 

Jeno pulled the other boy into a hug “it’s fine Jaemin-ah just please don’t do it again my heart can’t take it.” 

The pair hugged outside of the alphas pack house for several minutes Jaemin quietly sobbing into the alphas shoulder. 

“By the way Jaemin when did you talk to Renjun?” 

“Well I was going to see Mark and Donghyuck and well they were with Lucas who was obviously with Renjun. I think he’s head over heals for the beta to be honest!” 

“Really Lucas likes Renjun?” Jeno questioned 

“Yes I can’t believe this is what you are focusing on from my heartfelt apology honestly if only Renjun was less cold to him they’d be a thing for sure” 

Jeno shook his head how was his beta friend so idiotic anyhow it was a problem for another time right now he wanted to talk to Jaemin and comfort his crying omega. 

-

Jeno brought his sobbing omega into the pack house. He made them tea and took it upstairs with Jaemin in tow. They sat on Jeno’s bed sipping on their tea soaking in the sounds of Jeno’s calm breaths and Jaemin’s hitched sobs. 

“I should be the one crying my love why are you so sad” 

“H-how are you so calm. Jen I w-we had a fight I almost lost you. I thought y-you’d hate me. I was so horrible and you did nothing I t-thought I’d scared you off” the omega stuttered out with little sobs. 

“I love you Jeno-ah and when I heard you were out with an omega shopping and having fun I got so jealous and upset. I didn’t even think about it I just got angry.” 

“Oh my love don’t be sad I forgive you. How could I leave you when you are perfect for me. Do your heats really disrupt you that much?” 

“Jeno my baby I love you so much” Jaemin said with teary eyes “they get pretty bad. My heat is next week but my stomach and back are already aching and I feel like I could snap at any minute with any emotion.” The omega admitted sadly. 

“Aww Nana why don’t I give you a back massage and then you can have a rest. We’ve gone through too much stress over the last day when you’re feeling like this.” The alpha consoled. 

Jeno’s strong warm hands massaging at Jaemin’s lower back made the omega sigh in relief. He was so tense from his heat and his anxiety and Jeno was helping him relax. The alphas large hands pressed just above his hip and he couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. 

“Jeno-ah please” 

“You are so tense Nana” the alpha said ignoring his plea instead continuing his ministrations and leaning forwards to place a kiss at the back of the omega’s neck.

“D-do you want me to help you with your heat when it comes?” Jeno managed to ask just barely avoiding becoming a stuttering mess. 

“You’d be comfortable with that?” Jaemin asked out of shock rolling over to face his alpha. 

“Well I um. We have done things before and you said you really suffer so I want to help.” Jeno admitted sheepishly. 

-

Jeno was shy. This was the first time he knew he’d have to put in more effort and it scared him because he was worried he’d make a mistake. They kissed softly Jaemin previously told him off for being too rushed. The omega was sat on top of Jeno and he slowly brought the alphas hand round to where it needed to be. 

“It’s not such a concern for my heat but you need to learn how to prep me okay love” Jaemin whispered. Jeno let out a whine at the statement he was sure he was blushing from head to toe. 

“Honestly Jeno-ah your awful I give you the slightest instruction and you’re practically begging.” Jeno’s blushing face soon returned to normal as his blood was flowing south Jaemin’s way of instructing and praising him was a kink Jeno was slowly coming to terms with. 

The omega poured lube onto Jeno’s hand “I’ve already prepared myself baby but I just want you to learn how” Jaemin said leading The alphas unsteady hand to his hole. Jeno tentatively pressed a finger in to test the waters and see if he’d hurt Jaemin. At the ease of the first Jeno added a second still feeling little resistance he assumed because of Jaemin’s previous work. 

“Good boy Jeno-ah” Jaemin’s voice was strained. He wouldn’t admit to Jeno now but the alphas fingers were amazing they were far thicker than his own. At the praise Jeno added a third blushing and looking away from the trembling omega in front of him. The third was definitely more of a stretch Jeno could feel the walls pulse around him. He wasn’t sure if he’d been too fast for the omega. 

“Is that okay?” He asked timidly “you feel so tight relax” he tried in a comforting tone. 

“Oh baby boy you’re too cute. I’m fine your fingers are just much larger than mine it’s a bit of a stretch. I’m definitely ready now and I want you in me” the omega practically purred. 

Jeno blushed as he pulled his wet fingers from the tight heat. Jaemin smiled down at him cheeks equally flushed with arousal. The omega reached down to steady the alphas dick slowly lowering himself onto the length. Jaemin tried to remain composed but he let out a needy groan and a soft “oh” as he sunk down to the base. 

Jeno wasn’t fairing as well he thought Jaemin’s mouth was unbearable but this was a whole new level. He’d never felt something so tight and hot and utterly maddening in his life. His breath came out in pants and he let out soft attempts at Jaemin’s name but all in vain. 

“Breathe baby boy. Oh that feels so so good.”  
Jaemin began to speak as he rocked in the alphas lap causing him to writhe and buck up into the heat. 

“Shh now nice and slow love breathe just enjoy it.” The omega said beginning to lift himself up and down. Jeno whined and Jaemin brought the alphas hands to his hips letting him help set the pace. Jeno let out a low groan as he pulled his omega down onto his length burying himself to the hilt.  
Jaemin let out a loud keen and he shuddered slightly slowing is pace only to repeat the same motion again and again. Jeno picked up on Jaemin’s increased moans and followed his lead aiming for a certain spot. 

“Oh good boy Jeno-ah keep going just like that” the omega praised.

As the alpha honed in and began hitting his prostate repeatedly Jaemin began to clench harder around him losing his rhythm while riding the alpha. Jeno was close Jaemin could tell by his black pupils and his frantic movements bucking up into the omega. 

“Focus baby boy” Jaemin panted “I’m nearly there harder right there. Oh god yes!” The omega tilted his head back in pleasure as he felt Jeno begin to cum. The alpha continued to rock into Jaemin as the omega was also tipped over the edge. The pair sat in bliss for a few minutes not wanting to make more of a mess. 

Jaemin clenched around Jeno who was still buried in him making the alpha whine and complain. 

“Jaem no too much too much I can’t” he complained. 

“Honestly if you are this sensitive now how will you cope with my heat” 

“Well I’ll knot you so you won’t be able to tease me then” Jeno huffed Jaemin laughed leaning forwards to kiss his alpha. 

“You were so good my love unbelievably good. I can’t wait till my heat.” 

“Y-you don’t have to wait till your heat” Jeno mumbled 

“Ah Jeno are you implying we can have another round? But weren’t you just saying you were too sensitive?” Jaemin asked in mock surprise leaning down to kiss the alpha. 

“I didn’t mean right now Jaemin-ah” Jeno groan in exasperation Jaemin giggled in response getting off the bed and signalling for the alpha to follow him. 

The omega softly took his hand and lead him into the ensuite. They showered together still placing soft kisses on each others lips. 

“I still feel so bad for hurting you Jeno-ah” the omega confided while he was massaging shampoo into the alphas scalp. 

“Jaem don’t be you were also hurt because someone told you I was seeing someone knew. I know you jumped to conclusions but you still had reason to be upset. Next time though just talk to me about it okay love.” The alpha said turning around to fully face Jaemin giving him another kiss before he leaned his head back to wash out the soapy suds. 

When they finished showering Jeno threw on a pair of loose sweatpants and helped Jaemin strip his bed. The alpha was embarrassed at how much of a mess the pair had made and he blushed. When they finished Jaemin turned to sit on the bed looking at Jeno.

“Oh sexy Jeno-ah. You look so good shirtless and covered in my marks.” 

“Nana don’t say things like that” Jeno whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Jeno and Jaemin’s first time not be while Jaemin was in heat because I thought it would be more cute! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Sorry I’m late to post as I said exams and stuff are going on so I’m focusing on uni work! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this update even though it was really jumbled together!  
> I finally settled on how many chapters this will be! 
> 
> Constructive criticism and corrections welcome x


	11. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno helps Jaemin through his heat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This chapter is like 90% smut so if you don’t like that then just read the opening! Next chapter is far more fluffy I promise!
> 
> Enjoy xx

“Jeno-ah I see you made up with Jaemin then?” Ten asked grinning at the young alpha “sex is so good after a fight right Johnny?” 

“Why would you say that hyung it’s not what happened” 

“Then what are all these hickeys from hm. Care to explain Jeno?” 

“N-no I don’t want to explain.” Jeno said as he made to leave the room before he turned to add in a quiet tone “Johnny hyung can I talk to you about something?” The younger alpha stood in the doorway chewing his lip waiting anxiously for Johnny’s response. 

Once the older alpha placed his cup of coffee and the paper down he looked up to see Jeno and responded with a simple “of course.” 

Johnny silently followed him upstairs to his room. Once they arrived the mood was tense Johnny had no idea what the younger alpha wanted to discuss. 

“Johnny hyung please don’t laugh but I need your help.” Jeno finally blurted out. 

The elder let out a sigh of relief and a laugh “honestly Jeno if you just needed help why did you make it such a serious atmosphere.” 

“HYUNG I TOLD JAEMIN I’D HELP HIM THROUGH HIS HEAT” Jeno let out in a shout of panic a blush filling his face. 

“Ohh” the older alpha fixed him with a look and wide smirk “you want that kind of advice.” 

“Well no I... I just I don’t know what that entails” 

“Well Jeno-ah mostly sex” 

“I know that hyung” Jeno practically screeched “but there’s more to it than that right?” 

Johnny let out a warm laugh “I’m just teasing Jeno-ah your first time helping through a heat can be stressful. Admittedly most alphas don’t think about the stress instead focusing on the benefits.” The older alpha let out a wink and Jeno felt like he was dying why did his pack mates have to be such bullies. 

“In all seriousness Jeno-ah I’m glad you asked me it’ll mean Jaemin has a more comfortable time. Though you know I think Ten would be happy to give you advice” 

“Yeah but I can’t talk to Ten about this because I’ll never hear the end of it” Jeno interjected 

“You’ll need to make sure he’s stocked up on simple and quick meals as well as some isotonic drinks you two will exert a lot of energy and sweat a lot so make sure you eat and drink lots when you can.” Jeno blushed but nodded.

“Towels are a life saver if you don’t want to change the sheets constantly. If not keep some spare sheets on hand. Make sure to keep the duvet out of the way so you don’t have to change the cover on that it takes too much time.” Johnny sat as if thinking of any other things he should add to his list. 

“I-is there r-really that much?” Jeno stuttered out.  
Johnny looked down at the shocked younger alpha 

“well ye they produce slick all the way through the heat so it can be a lot. Depends of omega to omega of course.” Jeno blushed at the implications of this. 

“Also real talk try not to knot him too early in the day it might mean you can’t sustain yourself through the day. Even if he’ll ask for it wait at least until the second wave. I mean hopefully he’ll go easy on you but you don’t know his heats could be really bad.” 

Jeno was sure he was red from head to toe with embarrassment how could Johnny talk about this so easily?

“T-thanks Johnny hyung I’ll keep that in mind” he stuttered our trying to stop the older alpha from telling him any more mortifying information. 

“No problem Jeno-ah stay safe. Let me know how it goes.” Johnny chuckled and Jeno’s blush deepened. 

-

Jeno sat with some of his pack mates watching the news on Thursday night. Bongsik was curled in his lap and he softly petted her while watching the headlines. Suddenly Jeno’s phone rang. It was Jaemin. Donghae told him he should take it so he lowered the TV volume. 

“Hey Jaemin-ah what’s up?” He asked as he answered the phone

“Jeno” was all he heard in response in a breathy tone. He then heard a light moan followed by “need you baby please”. 

“O-oh Jaemin are you?” Jeno left the question in the air glad he hadn’t put the call on speaker phone. 

“Yes please come quick” the omega begged. 

“O-okay I’m coming just wait a minute okay?” He answered in a hushed whisper and hung up the phone jumping up to get his bag which he’d prepared for this situation though he felt anything but prepared. 

“Sounds like Jaemin is in heat then.” Ten said with a laugh from his spot at Johnny’s side on the sofa. As Jeno ran down the stairs he was stopped by his brother. 

“One of us will drive you Jeno-ah it’s a cold night.” Donghae said looking round to see if anyone was going to volunteer. 

“I’ll do it” Ten said with a wide grin which wasn’t comforting to Jeno. “I think I need to give Jeno some tips!” Jeno blushed glancing at his brother in the hope he’d pick someone else so he didn’t have to drive with Ten. 

“Perfect” Donghae said fixing Jeno with a smile and throwing a set of car keys at Ten. 

-

Driving with Ten seemed nerve racking to the young alpha. 

“Now Jeno we have important things to cover and I only have a few minutes to do it so listen carefully. Jaemin is going to be in pain and you are the only thing that can calm the pain. But don’t feel pressured to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Jaemin won’t be as focused as he may normally be but that doesn’t mean you have to do everything he might ask or beg for okay? At the end of the day just cuddling with an alpha helps through a heat so don’t feel pressured!” 

“Thanks Ten hyung I honestly expected you to be horrible” Jeno responded genuinely touched by the older omegas concern. 

“Well if I teased you all the time you’d get bored and used to it and it’s only fun when I get a rise out of you!” He responded with a laugh “now go and help poor Jaemin and have fun!” Ten said as they pulled up in the car park to the accommodation. 

“Thanks hyung” Jeno said with a blush grabbing his backpack and heading for the accommodation stairs. 

-

When Jeno reached the room he knocked lightly and said a soft “Jaem baby it’s me” following this the door swung open. Jeno was greeted by the image of his omega covered in sweat only in a pair of boxers looking exhausted already. The second thing to hit him as he entered the room was the intense sweet smell like chocolate with a rich fruity undertone he couldn’t help but whine at the smell it was just so appealing. 

Jaemin began to undress Jeno working his hoodie up over he’s head off his arms and onto the floor.

“Alpha I need you” he practically sobbed. Jeno was so taken aback by Jaemin calling him alpha and being so out of control he didn’t know what to do. He was scared he had no idea how to be dominant like Jaemin needed right now. He stoped Jaemin’s shaking hands and wrapped him in a hug starting to softly kiss at his lips. Jaemin was frantic pulling at Jeno’s sweatpants and kissing at his neck. 

“God you smell so good Jeno alpha how didn’t I notice. So earthy like green tea and honey” the omega whined out licking and biting at his neck. Jaemin pushed Jeno down onto the bed trying to stay connected to the alphas skin. 

Jaemin ground down onto Jeno mapping out his skin and begging to be touched back. Jeno was anxious how did he cope with this he wasn’t dominant enough to take over he wished he could follow natural instincts but none came to him. He felt so wound up in his worries that he began to grow teary eyed. Maybe he wasn’t able to care for an omega. Maybe Jaemin would need more than he can give and they’d have to split. 

Suddenly the writhing omega stilled “Jeno baby what’s wrong. Don’t cry hunny I’m sorry I know I can be full on in my heats I get carried away by the hormones.” Jaemin cupped the alphas face in his hands and tried to calm his burning need. 

“Sorry Nana it’s just...” Jeno whispered “it’s just too much” 

“I know I’m sorry I’ll slow down I was just so excited to see you. Don’t worry baby boy we don’t need to do anything.” Jaemin said flushed and pained. 

“N-no I want to help you I just can’t I don’t have any dominance” Jeno admitted tearfully. 

“Don’t worry shall we do it like the first time hm? I’ll do all the work you just stay calm and tell me if you want to stop okay?”

“Okay” Jeno responded face flushed. Not only was he embarrassed at himself for making Jaemin stop but he was now mortified that Jaemin knew exactly what to say to turn him on. 

The omega finally removed Jeno’s sweatpants begrudgingly leaving his boxers on for the moment knowing the alpha would be more comfortable. Jaemin did however remove his own sodden boxers from himself feeling the slick spread down his thighs. The alphas shy hand reached round to open him up only to be greeted with a loose wet hole. He looked a little shocked at the discovery.

“Jeno-ah d-did you not know oh that omegas effectively self prep themselves in ah heats” Jaemin inquired letting out little whines and moan was Jeno’s fingers sunk in further he was so sensitive so the stimulation was heaven. 

“Y-yes but n-not to this extent” Jeno stuttered out red faced. He continued to add fingers into Jaemin now comfortably at three moving around the wet heat. The alpha thought he could probably let Jaemin ride him now but he wanted to see how stretched The omega really was. His previous apprehension had vanished as he added a fourth finger. 

“Don’t you dare tease me Alpha. I need you and you are just playing with me” Jaemin chastised taking Jeno’s wrist. Jeno sheepishly removed his soaked fingers looking down at how glossy they were. 

“Put it to good use baby boy don’t waste it” Jaemin stayed pointing at the alphas bulge. The alpha blushed but did as his omega said and removed his boxers with his clean hand while he used his slicked hand to coat his dick. Jeno notes Jaemin must have prepped his bed because it was at this moment he noticed the towel he lay on. That thought was soon erased from his mind as he felt the heavenly wet heat lower onto him. 

Jaemin watched as his alpha threw his head back and groaned the omegas own toes curling at the sensation. Jaemin started out rocking back and forth while fully seated on Jeno allowing the alpha to get used to the wet heat enveloping him. Soon the omega was riding the alpha with enthusiasm lifting his body up and down to impale himself on Jeno. His rhythm began to falter as his heat began to flair making him loose the strength to commit to the movements. 

Jeno grabbed at Jaemin’s hips pulling him down as he thrusted up seaking his release. The alpha felt his knot start to form but he couldn’t help it the pheromones sent him into overdrive. He whimpered into the omegas neck. 

“Nana m’sorry I’m gonna knot you. C-can’t help it. Please can I?” He groaned into Jaemin’s bruised neck. The omega clearly had to compose himself the sensation of the knot alone was enough for him to feel heat all through his body. The alphas words were too much for him how needy Jeno sounded when he asked. One day he’d make him beg he knew that for sure and he hoped it would be soon. 

“Of course. Good boy.” Jaemin withheld the words he wanted to say. About how much he wanted and needed Jeno worried he’d scare the shy alpha. As the omega felt it fully form within him he let out a juddering groan as he came over Jeno’s abs. Jeno bit on his lip admiring the view of the beautiful omega so blissed out. The omega placed his hands on Jeno’s chest propping himself up and clenching on the alphas knot. Jeno’s eyes rolled back and his toes clenched at the otherworldly feeling. He soon began to cum locking the omega in place. 

Despite the exhaustion seeping into Jaemin’s body he made an effort to coo praises at the panting alpha beneath him. He ran his hands through Jeno’s hair moving it off his sweaty face and placing a kiss on his exposed forehead. 

“You did so well darling let’s try and sleep in a bit hm? Once your knot has gone down” 

The alpha only responded with a whine. It took several minutes for his knot to shrink enough for Jaemin to comfortably lie next to the alpha and rest. 

-

Jeno woke up and rolled over a little to check the time on his phone. The bright screen read 6:13 and Jeno sighed they’d only gotten 5 hours sleep. Jaemin’s pheromones spiked and Jeno thought that was probably what woke him so early in the morning. The omega was still sleeping by his side completely naked and covered in their fluids. Jeno decided he needed to clean some things up for the day ahead. 

He got off the bed and picked up his clothes and backpack which had been chucked on the floor when he arrived and placed it on Jaemin’s desk chair. He then picked up the random clothes strewed on Jaemin’s floor which the alpha assumed had been periodically thrown around as the heat got worse. He collected a breakfast bar from his bag and a Lucozade sport to help energise him for the day he placed one on the bedside table in the hopes he could tempt the omega before another round. 

Finally he went into Jaemin’s en-suite and had a quick shower putting on his sweatpants. Then he picked up Jaemin’s flannel which he soaked in warm water and took back into the bedroom. As he suspected the moment he started to clean up Jaemin’s body the omega began to gain consciousness. Jeno did the best he could with a flannel on dried bodily fluids. 

“Jeno thank you baby boy but I’ll be dirty again soon” Jaemin whispered into his ear nipping at the lobe. Jeno began to see the slick slowly replacing where he’d just cleaned with more mess. Jaemin looked up at the alpha tracing his own hand through the slick and slowly pushing two fingers into his loose hole only for more slick to gush out.

“M’sorry Jeno-ah but I won’t be able to ride you I’m too far in to my heat” Jaemin muttered as if clinging onto coherency. 

“O-okay I’ll t-try my best.” Jeno stuttered back he really wanted to help Jaemin and he needed to just keep going and not let himself feel overwhelmed. 

Jeno didn’t prep Jaemin any further instead he slowly sunk his length into the omega. He leaned over so their faces were nearly touching each other. Their panted breaths fanning out their sleep ruffled hair. 

Jeno gulped and tried to focus on his movements holding Jaemin’s hips still with one hand while the other held him up above his beautiful omega. He began at first rutting unsurely at an uneven pace but he soon developed a rhythm for his thrusts. 

Jaemin’s head was tossing from side to side in front of him as the omega wined out and gasped. Soon the omegas arms wrapped around his back, nails digging into the soft skin no doubt leaving red welts in their path. Soon Jaemin began to keen and rut back against Jeno’s thrusts. 

“Harder please” Jaemin moaned the ending sounded more like a mewl than genuine words. Jeno did his best to comply slowing slightly in order to thrust into Jaemin’s delicate body with more force. The alpha’s strength and power focused on Jaemin’s prostate made the omegas eyes roll back as he began to cum. 

“Good boy Jeno-ah made me feel so good” Jaemin mumbled clenching down on Jeno. Heading Johnny’s advice Jeno forced himself not to knot the omega instead he just came normally. 

Jaemin sat lazily on the bed so Jeno tried to get him to have a drink which he agreed to however he didn’t want to eat anything. They sat lazily for a while with Jeno occasionally giving Jaemin a sip of water from the bottle. 

-

Jeno wasn’t too tired and so he managed to get himself off the bed and clean the flannel to re-clean Jaemin. Cleaning off the front was relatively easy but to clean his slick coated legs he had to move the omega. Jaemin begrudgingly rolled onto his front and held himself up on his hands and knees. Jeno began his ministrations cleaning himself out of Jaemin and wiping the slick off his thighs and even some off his lower back. It was hard because Jaemin just kept producing more slick and soon he was letting out breathy moans as Jeno cleaned him. 

Jeno didn’t know why but he had a sudden urge to taste it. It was such a bold thing to start if he couldn’t commit to making Jaemin feel good in that way but he couldn’t help it. The silky slick was just too enticing. He leaned down and lightly licked over the side of Jaemin’s weeping hole. 

“Ah oh god Jeno baby aren’t you being a brave boy today” Jaemin moaned out clearly enjoying Jeno’s actions. The praise spurred Jeno on now lapping at the slick that dribbled down his thigh only to dip into Jaemin when he reached his hole again. It was an odd taste but Jeno didn’t mind he was fuelled by the moans and whimpers of his omega. 

“Good boy Jeno keep going please alpha please don’t stop” Jaemin was going in and out of his heat endured state enough that he would still praise Jeno to keep him going. 

Jeno put all of his effort into drawing out praise from his omega following his every demand and instruction. Soon Jaemin’s voice began to raise in pitch and his speech became less fluid as he began nearing his peak. When Jaemin reaches his climax he came all over the town on the bed but also to Jeno’s surprise his mouth was also greeted with a gush of slick. 

Jeno swallowed the slick and sat waiting for Jaemin to do something. He felt floaty and warm and he just wanted to cuddle. Jaemin flopped to the bed no longer holding himself up and rolled onto his side. 

“Jeno come here baby” he muttered. Jeno grew anxious had he done the right thing. He didn’t get any praise. He still followed the order though moving up the bed to lie by Jaemin still feeling dazed. 

“I can’t believe you would be so dirty Jeno-ah who taught you that?” Jaemin said with a chuckle. 

“B-but I’ve been a good boy right” Jeno whispered without realising feeling so content and warm in Jaemin’s arms. 

“Oh of course baby boy. Shh rest now I’ll give you a reward later. You’ve been such a good boy honestly my love you’ve been wonderful.” The omega said following along with Jeno’s words noticing how submissive he was being. Jaemin ran a hand through his hair softly petting it and Jeno nuzzled into the touch. 

“Baby boy are you with me?” Jaemin asked concerned smiling down at his dopey alpha. 

“M’hm” Jeno hummed 

“Baby use your words” Jaemin chastised. Jeno looked a little sad at the tone of Jaemin’s voice and he just nuzzled his face further into Jaemin. That was all the omega needed to see to know the alpha was in some sort of headspace. 

“It’s okay baby boy. How about we go to sleep hm?” Jaemin asked him quietly. Jeno was still hard but even so he snuggled into Jaemin and nodded. The pair fell asleep cuddled together on Jaemin’s messy bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Jaemin says Wow wOW WOw 
> 
> I was so embarrassed proof reading this ahhh! Why did it turn out so kinky idk! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I tried to redeem Ten’s character in this chapter because he’s actually a sweetheart deep down! 
> 
> I hope the length of this chapter makes up for how drastically late it was <3
> 
> Constructive criticism and corrections welcome x


	12. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin meets Jeno’s pack.
> 
> Renjun and Lucas finally have a chat.
> 
> Jeno asks Jaemin an important question!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like the chapter! 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update! 
> 
> Enjoy x

Jaemin’s heat went smoothly and was finished after three full days. Jeno was absolutely exhausted but the omega seemed rejuvenated and ready to go right back to living life. The alpha envied that after his ruts he always felt awful. 

“How come you have so much energy right after your heat? When I have my ruts I’m like a zombie for the next few days.” Jeno vocalised his confusion to the omega

“I don’t know Jeno-ah normally my heats are awful and leave me exhausted. I think it could be because you helped me I feel so well rested and fresh! Well after I showered of course” the omega responded with a light laugh. Jeno blushed he couldn’t help it he was still embarrassed. 

The pair had showered together when Jaemin’s heat had broken and they had gotten into fresh clean clothes. Jeno had tried to help Jaemin cook a big meal for them to eat but the omega claimed the alpha was going to ruin it. 

After they ate in silence simply revelling in the sumptuous first proper meal of the last three and a bit days. When they finished Jeno washed up the dishes he insisted after he’d failed to help at cooking. Jaemin had cooed at the request and let him get to work. 

“Honey I want to meet your pack. You’ve met mine but I have only briefly met Donghae and that’s it.” Jaemin announced causing Jeno to choke on air. 

His pack were all older and he knew he’d face a lot of teasing when they met the boisterous omega.

“You have to promise not to say anything embarrassing about me to them.” Jeno responded

“You don’t have any embarrassing bits baby boy.” Jaemin teased putting his arms round the alphas waist resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Like that. You can’t say things like that” Jeno whined 

“Like what baby be a good boy and use your words?” Jaemin whispered into his ear. Jeno let out a low whine shuddering softly. 

“Don’t tease me Jaeminie” 

“Sorry baby. Don’t worry I won’t be embarrassing in front of your pack mates. And I definitely won’t say anything sexual I’m just messing with you.” The omega said seriously then placing some light kisses on his neck. 

“Okay pinky promise then you can meet them.” Jeno said as he finished the washing taking off the gloves and bringing his hand round with his pinky finger extended. Jaemin looped his own pinky finger around Jeno’s and squeezed it tight saying a quick I promise. 

-

Jeno had to go back to his pack house anyway. So rather than going back alone he brought Jaemin with him. When they got back Jeno managed to sneak in and place his dirty clothes in the washing basket. Leaving the laundry room however, the pair bumped into Eunhyuk. 

“Oh um Eunhyuk hyung this is Jaemin he wanted to meet you all.” Jeno rushed out the awkward explanation. 

“Oh wonderful I know some members of the pack are dying to meet you Jaemin! Come this way I’ll introduce you.” Eunhyuk said with a wide grin reaching out with his arm to indicate the direction they’d walk in. 

“So... I’m guessing your heat went well then” Eunhyuk joked. Jeno spluttered from behind the pair nearly choking on his spit. 

“H-hyung don’t say that” Jeno whisper screamed but Jaemin only laughed. 

“Yes it was marvellous thank you” Jaemin replied ignoring Jeno’s shouts of protest. 

“Jaem you promised” Jeno whispered. Jaemin’s only response was to reach out and interlock their hands giving Jeno an apologetic smile. They walked into the main room of the pack house. Most of the members were out because it was midday on a Monday but several of his pack mates worked from home. Like Eunhyuk for example. 

“Everyone Jeno has finally brought his lovely omega Jaemin to meet us. Jaemin this omega here is Ten and this is his mate Johnny, Ryeowook and his mate Yesung hyung, and this here is Leeteuk hyung his mate isn’t here.” Eunhyuk listed pulling slight faces at the other members as he introduced them. “I’ve been told you’ve met Donghae my mate he’ll be arriving later with Heechul hyung and his mate Hangeng hyung. As I’m sure you can tell most of the pack are much older than our baby Jeno and most of us are mated already so we are very excited for Jeno to be courted by someone.” Eunhyuk finished with a bright smile and a look of a proud parent directed at Jeno. 

“It’s lovely to meet you all. I hope it’s not rude of me to ask if I can call you all hyung?” Jaemin greeted with a hint of shyness. Jeno noticed his behaviour was a far throw from Jaemin’s normally outrageous extroverted character.

“You are so cute! Of course you can call us hyung seeing as you are courting our baby Jeno” the eldest omega called Leeteuk responded with a soft well spoken tone and a sweet smile. 

“I’m not a baby hyung.” Jeno whined with a soft pout. 

“This is Bongsik she’s been grumpy because Jeno has been away for so long” Eunhyuk said drawing the attention away from Jeno to introduce the cat on the sofa. Jeno blushed softly and moved to pet the cat who melted in to his touch. Jaemin cooed and came closer to admire the cat. 

“You have three right Jeno-ah?” He asked as Bongsik softly sniffed his hand. 

“Yes but the other two are out much more and they only want to be petted in the evening or morning.” Jeno answered still focused on giving Bongsik tickles. 

“So Jaemin-ah spill the beans on Jeno was he good?” Ten asked clearly attempting to wind the young alpha up. 

“Well Ten-hyung surely you know an omega never tells! What happens in heat stays in heat.” He threw back at the joking omega making several of the older pack members laugh. Jeno gave Ten an angry glare ready to shout at him for the nth time about keeping his nose out of Jeno’s sex life. But the moment Jaemin took his hand he turned to the beautiful omega and felt calmness spread within him. 

“Yes Ten you should know it’s not nice to ask about heats. How would you like it if I told everyone how you were in our first heat together?” Johnny added.

“I have nothing to hide babe so I wouldn’t care.” Ten said nonchalantly with a shrug. Johnny gave him a look as if he had real dirt he could spill but was withholding it. 

“Whatever you say Tennie” Johnny muttered with a smirk. Ten’s responding look made it clear the conversation was over. Clearly Johnny didn’t want to face the consequences of divulging Ten’s secrets.

-

The pair went up to Jeno’s room so Jeno could put the rest of the things from his backpack away. They then sat playing with his Nintendo switch while cuddled up together on Jeno’s bed.

“Your pack are so sweet. It’s adorable that they treat you like their baby!” 

“I’m not a baby though it’s annoying” Jeno grumbled with a pout. 

“Aww you really are too cute baby. You’re the youngest so naturally you’re their baby. In my pack we have Jisung who’s younger than me and then Chen one of my hyungs recently had a baby. So I’m sure they’ll treat you like less of a baby when you are no longer the youngest” Jaemin cooed in response to Jeno’s cute display. Only making the young alpha blush and pout more.

Jaemin peppered his blushing cheeks with kisses. The omega was now perched in Jeno’s lap kissing his lips and his cheeks.

“I love you baby” Jaemin whispered as he moved to kiss his forehead and the tip of his nose. 

“I love you just the way you are you’re a baby to them sure. But to me you’re my love, my alpha, and my good baby boy.” He continued as he moved to nip at the alpha’s ear and kiss down his neck. 

“I love you too Nana but please stop teasing I can’t take it.” Jeno whined as he squirmed under Jaemin’s ministrations his interest becoming evident as he grew hard against the omega. 

“I know baby I’m sorry I just can’t resist you. You must be so sensitive after so much physical exertion in my heat.” Jaemin said with a giggle as he pulled away from Jeno’s neck where he’d been lightly sucking on a bruise he’d left there previously. Jeno didn’t know his face could reach the shade of red it was turning. He was so flustered but soon they returned to their game all the dirty thoughts forgotten. Or perhaps just postponed. 

-

After a very assertive text from Jeno Renjun FINALLY admitted his feelings to Lucas who confidently scooped him up into a passionate kiss. The group was very glad they were spared the details past that point all they needed to know was that Lucas felt the same and they had a passionate night because of it. 

That Friday they all decided to go out clubbing to celebrate. They went as the main friendship group Mark and Donghyuck, Lucas and Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung. Jeno had discussed his idea with Jaemin that the two youngest might get on well because of their matching craziness when they were comfortable. Jaemin was incredibly excited by this idea as he thought Chenle was a perfect match for Jisung and so they began plotting to have them spend some time together. Admittedly with everyone else in the group being couples it wasn’t that hard. 

The night hadn’t really gone to plan they’d had way too much to drink before they arrived. They lost Renjun, Lucas, Mark, and Donghyuck somewhere on the dance floor but no doubt they were being gross anyway. Jisung ended up in the bathroom for a big chunk of the night vomiting the alcohol from his system. Luckily Chenle booked them an Uber to go back to his pack house as it was closer. Which left Jeno and Jaemin to themselves. 

They danced a little in the cheesy tunes area. Jaemin was being outrageous and dirty and drunk Jeno was living for it though his cheeks were still blushed red. They went to get another drink in the large downstairs bar area. They sat for a little while passing drunken sweet nothings between each other and sipping on their gin and lemonades. 

Jaemin finished his drink first and whined that he wanted to dance again. Jeno hadn’t finished his drink so he told Jaemin to just dance in front of him which Jaemin made a crude comment about how he’d dance prettily for his alpha. 

Jeno watched face flushed as Jaemin continued to dance a few feet away from his seat while the alpha finished his drink. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a large alpha approaching his omega. The clearly intoxicated brute of an alpha reached out and grabbed at Jaemin’s hips pulling him in to grind on him. Jaemin instantly tried to bat the hands away and move away from the pushy alpha. He had managed to turn around so he could give the handsy alpha a piece of his mind but the alpha only began to grope at his ass. Jeno moves from his seat to help get Jaemin away from the alpha. 

Jeno looped am arm around Jaemin’s waist turning to lead him away from the creepy alpha. However as he turned to leave the alpha grabbed his wrist and threw a drunken punch towards his face. Jeno was fast but his tipsy state meant the punch grazed his shoulder rather than his face. It became apparent that the guy had no fighting experience and was relying solely off natural dominance to try and fight for a pretty omega. Luckily for Jeno even when drunk he had impeccable fighting skills though he’d never used them outside of a match or lessons. 

Jeno swung at the competing alpha with precision hitting him right in the side of his head perfect for dazing the opponent without damaging or breaking the jaw. The already drunk alpha stumbled back however his desire to fight wasn’t quenched he took an animalistic stance and pounced at Jeno. 

Like before Jeno dodged the poorly executed move though his own precision was a little off due to his tipsy state effecting his reflexes. He reached for the other alpha’s shoulder as he lunged and flipped the large alpha onto the floor on his back. Jeno then did something he’d never done before he let out a low growl there was no warning in his tone it was pure power and anger. The other alpha conceded after that partly because he was dragged from the club by bouncers when Jaemin had told them what happened. 

Speaking of the omega he was now pressing himself into Jeno’s side gazing up at him lovingly it with a hint of concern. 

“Thank you darling you did so well. I didn’t know you could fight like that I’m so glad you saved me.” He whispered despite the fact he had been in no real danger as clubs were incredibly efficient at omega protection. Jeno whined at the praise and dug his nose into Jaemin’s neck trying to inhale as much of his glorious and calming sent as possible.

“Do you want to head back baby boy?” Jaemin asked as he cupped Jeno’s strong jaw in his hands looking into his eyes. The alpha nodded and made a low needy sound in the back of his throat trying to breathe in Jaemin’s sent again. The omega could tell Jeno was falling into a headspace. It didn’t really shock him it seemed to be his response to stress and comfort especially when his dominance was concerned. 

They left the club and headed straight to Jaemin’s room. The omega held his shaken alpha close pulling him in for kisses when they stopped before roads. When they arrived back Jaemin lay Jeno down on his bed and pampered him the whole night telling him he’d done so well and how good he was. 

-

At the end of summer term when the exams were all over and university was drawing to a close the group went out for a picnic. Everyone brought different foods or drinks and they set it down on the mat to share. They sat together on the green. The gingham mat and woven basket made it seem as though they were in a picturesque movie. 

Lucas and Renjun ran around like Tom and Jerry clearly opposite teams in whatever game was being set up while Donghyuck chased Mark begging for kisses. Jisung walked shyly with Chenle who laughed exuberantly at whatever he had said. 

The others were off kicking a ball about while Jeno was leaning back with his omega lounging on his thigh. The alpha ran a hand through Jaemin’s hair admiring his beauty in the sunshine. Jeno leaned towards Jaemin and took one of the omega’s hands into his own. Jaemin sat up slightly to admire his alpha. 

“Jaemin-ah you are everything I ever needed. I... I realise now that I wasn’t aware I was missing something but here you are. My friend, my love, my missing piece” 

He took a deep breath before he finished 

“I know I shouldn’t be the one to ask because you courted me but would you let me be your mate for life?” 

Jaemin smiled 

“You know my feelings Jeno I will love you till the end” Jaemin responded staring back at Jeno with shining eyes. His alpha as looking back at him with a relieved pink flush to his cheeks.

“So.... is that a yes?” 

Jaemin nodded laughing at Jeno’s sweet question then leaning up to kiss his lips. 

“Let’s join the others for the game then MY alpha”

“Of course MY omega” Jeno responded with a light giggle at the implications of their statements reaching for Jaemin’s hand and leading him over to their raucous group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it’s finished!
> 
> Though knowing me I’ll write more or follow on stories later. Let me know if you’d want more stories of this couple or other pairings from this au.
> 
> Sorry it is late and a little bit thrown together I’m so indecisive about what I want to add.
> 
> I really hope everyone liked this chapter and the cute ending.
> 
> As always constructive criticism and corrections welcome x

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes I wrote this on my phone and I can’t proof read to save my life! 
> 
> Ideas and constructive criticism welcome x
> 
> Nomin is my life and especially Jeno being a sub so rating will probably change later!


End file.
